Bad Hand
by mkusenagi2
Summary: Ron Stoppable and his friends face the Darkness that others fear. Complete. The ENDGAME begins. The Prize is the Fate of the Universe... Oh Yeah, Kim's Soul is at stake too. Plus Kuan Yin takes a mission. Rated M for Caustic & Mature Sitches. R & R.
1. Part I

Bad Hand

By mkusenagi2

The story concept © 5-19-2006  
All Marvel characters are © Marvel Comics.  
Kim Possible and other characters  
from the show are © Disney Co.  
I don't own Dark Horse Comics'  
characters either.

Part I

1-8-2003  
Roxxon Oil's  
North Atlantic Research Facility  
The Azores, 900 miles west  
of Portugal  
The Research Lab  
0400 hrs

Slim Possible and his team were watching through the armored glass windows of the control room as techs cleaned the latest artifact that had been recovered from the ancient city that had been discovered hidden in the depths…

Several of the artifacts had shown that there had been a culture here that rivaled Western Civilization in the sciences… and suggested that they surpassed them… in other ways…

"Sir, we're getting some anomalous readings from the artifact… should we continue?" The lead tech, a man named Johnson asked.

"Y'all go ahead… it's probably some o' thet residual magnetism that's comin' from thet place… Go on now!" he drawled.

"Yes sir."

The techs finished cleaning the coral and sediment of the stone object… to reveal a pristine block of black stone that had 50 seals carved on each face.

The techs ran a miniature mass spectrometer probe over the block.

"!" The techs thought. "UHHH…" 'This thing gives me the creeps… we need to toss it back…' Johnson thought.

The techs got a sense of dread and stepped away from the stone.

"What's wrong with you guys… hold on I'm comin' down there…" Slim said before he marched out of the room and stomped into the lab.

Slim looked at the computer's readout, took off his hat and scratched his head.

"Now thet can't be right…"

"We just calibrated it before you brought the item in sir… according to the industry standard…"

"Ok son… what's the scan on the coral and sediment deposits say?" Slim asked.

"The deposits are 13 to 14,000 years old…"

"And the stone?"

"It's scanning as… brand new… hold on… there's an energy field surrounding the stone… it's a foot deep except the top of the stone… there's a square seam in the top of the stone along the join…"

"Run a deep ultra sound… I wanna get a pic of what's inside." Slim.

"Yes sir…" Johnson ran the ultrasound probe over the stone.

"!" 'Gorchy!' "God in Heaven!" he gasped.

The ultrasound revealed a perfectly preserved head… that appeared to be watching Slim and Johnson while they were scanning the object!

Slim grabbed a plasma cutter from the wall and walked over to the block.

"Stand back. I wanna take a closer look at that varmint." Slim growled as he plugged the cutter into the table and clicked it on. "Ain't NO way thet there's a live head in thet dang thing!"

"**NO!** Throw it back! It's **CURSED**" cried another tech by the name of Hernandez.

Slim pressed the trigger and touched the cutter to the stone's joined edges…

"FSSHSHHH!"

"Sir! I'm getting an energy spike… **OH GOD**…"

"**BLAMMM!"** The platform was rocked by a HUGE explosion.

---

1-8-2003  
Middleton, CO  
The Possible Residence  
Kim Possible's Room  
0430 hrs

"Beep Beep BeDeep!"

"MMM."

"Beep Beep BeDeep!"

"mmmhhh"

"Beep Beep BeDeep!"

"NOOO… wanna sleep…"

"Beep Beep BeDeep!"

"go 'way…"

"Beep Beep Be…KIM ANSWER THE GODDAMN KIMMUNICATOR! **GET THE FUCK UP!**"

18 year old Kim Possible sprang out of her bed and grabbed the unit.

"WHAT? … What's the sitch Wade?" she growled. 'I'D LIKE TO GET SOME SLEEP FOR A CHANGE! Now that Drakken's dead and Shego's in custody, I should've been able to get some rest. It's a shame about Rufus though…'

"You need to get dressed… there's been an explosion at Roxxon's Azores drilling platform… You should wear… the Suit…" Wade said, "Sorry about the cursing… I thought you'd like to get there 1st… Col. Fury has a ride enroute… Ron's on board with the Lotus Blade…"

"The SAME platform…"

"That Slim's on… yeah… uh I'm getting strange energy readings from the area… I'll keep you posted… Wade out."

"…" 'SHIT!' Kim got dressed and told her family the news before she rushed out the door.

---

30 minutes later…

A power suited Kim and Ron sat inside a multi-purpose Harpy jumpjet waiting with SHIELD's 10 man Special Rescue team. They passed the time by checking their gear.

'Damnit… I begged Unc' not to take this job… Fury said Roxxon's crooked as hell… but no one's been able to pin anything on them…' Kim thought. "SHIT!"

A gentle hand clasped her shoulder.

"Calm down KP… we'll do everything we can to help Slim and the other guys on that rig… Remember… We've got to keep our Heads In The Game." Ron said to her.

Kim took Ron's hand and squeezed it…

"Sorry Ron…" she patted the seat next to her; Ron sat down and let her lean on him.

"I know how you feel… We'll find out what happened… I hope he's ok too." He said as he looked into her eyes and hugged her.

'I **NEED** to **TELL** him…' she mused.

"KP, you ok?"

"Yeah. You're right Ron. Head In The Game." '**Dammit!**'

---

Earlier…

1-8-2003  
177A Bleecker Street  
Greenwich Village  
New York, NY  
The Home of  
Dr. Stephen Strange, MD, ThD  
Master of the Mystic Arts  
0400 hrs

"!" Dr. Strange had awakened…

"Mhhh… Stephen?"

"Go back to sleep Clea… I won't be long." Strange said as he tucked her in, 'I hope…'

Strange grabbed a robe, walked up the hall, entered his Sanctum Sanctorum, walked into the Chamber Of Shadows, and stood before the Orb of Agamotto…

"By The Power Of The Vishanti Show Me What Has Happened!"

The Orb's housing opened… The Orb floated free to show…

The explosion on the Roxxon platform…

Something cloaked in Darkness walking and **slithering** through the corridors of the platform… devouring **ALL** it touched…

The entity turned it's 'head' towards Strange and clouded his view of the platform…

"!" "Show Me Who Will Reach The Area First…" The Orb focused on a Harpy jumpjet… Pierced the wall… and revealed Kim Possible and Ron Stoppable!

Strange formed a mudra with his right hand, dressed himself with a spell, and focused…

---

'Ron Stoppable…'

"Huh?" Ron.

"What?" Kim.

"Did you say something KP?"

"No."

'His defenses are TOO strong. I'll have to astrally project…'

"…"

"!"

Dr. Strange appeared before a startled Kim, Ron, and their equally stunned team.

"Beware Ron Stoppable… There is GREAT danger ahead… I am Dr. Strange…"

"Coolio! You're real!" Ron.

Kim whipped out her Kimmunicator.

"Wade! You won't believe…"

"Dr. Strange just appeared to you guys… It's cool… he's a fan. BTW, whatever he says take it as gospel."

"How?"

"I put some experimental sensors in the Kimmunicator… old Soviet Kirlian tech… glad to see it works. Look inside your backpack."

Kim reached inside her pack and found two pairs of goggles.

"What're these?"

"Those goggles should let you see bioplasmic fields emitted by lifeforms or other things … they're based on the same tech as the new sensors in your Kimmunicator."

"AHEMM!"

"Uh… Sorry sir…" Sheepish Kim. "Please continue."

"Something is walking the halls of Roxxon's Azores platform, Ms Possible… be on your guard. Ron Stoppable!"

"Yes Sir?"

"The **ONLY** thing standing between your team and the evil that walks there is **YOU** and the Lotus Blade… I'm sending help your way by mystical means… It should be there when you arrive."

"I'll do my best Sir."

"May The Vishanti Protect You All!"

And with that he disappeared…

---

1-8-2003  
The El Diablo Bar  
The City of Ponta Delgada  
São Miguel Island  
The Azores  
0515 hrs

Dr. Strange walked through a mystic portal, conjured a disguise, and walked into the bar before him.

He looked around until he found the one he sought… and sat in front of him…

"What the **HELL** do **YOU** want?" the man growled as he nursed his beer.

"Someone you respect needs **YOUR** help… something's been… released…"

"So? Get the Defenders to handle it… they're **YOUR** team…"

"Time's Short… Kim Possible and Ron Stoppable need your help…"

"**WHAT?**"

"I'm sorry my friend…" Strange made a mystic pass… and the man was gone.

'I'll do what I can…' Strange said.

---

1-8-2003  
Roxxon Oil's  
North Atlantic Research Facility  
The Azores, 900 miles west  
of Portugal  
The Landing Pad  
0518 hrs

Kim and Ron cautiously exited the Harpy, turned on their goggles and recorders, checked the area, and gave the all clear to their team.

"What's our next move?" Ron linked to Kim.

"#'s 1 to 5 you're with me and Ron… the rest of you hold our position… Let's go!"

They crept down into the bowels of the rig, armed their MP5's, and turned on their LED shoulder lights…

And found the floor was littered with slime and broken shards of glass!

Ron drew the Lotus Blade, tapped Kim on her shoulder, and pointed upwards.

**All** of the lights had been shattered…

"!" Kim.

Eventually they made it to the lab floor and came to a junction…

"Ok people split up! 1 & 2 take the left hall, 3 & 4 take the right, #5 you're with us."

"Copy." They said.

"Oh and Stay Frosty guys."

"You too Ma'am."

So began the search for survivors.

---

The thing that had been released from its prison schemed and watched as Kim and her team searched the facility… and came to a decision…

"!" Part of its being was rebelling as it moved towards #3 and 4…

'I SHALL do this… your kind are crumbs to me…' "Klank!" went a piece of debris as the entity brushed against it.

"Did you hear that?" #4. "Yeah." #3. "#3 to Diva."

"Go ahead." Kim.

"We have a Contact… Something's down here with us… We're going ahead…"

"What kind of contact?"

"Something moved a hunk of debris… hold on… We've got something… I'm sending you a vfeed now." #3 said as he piped a signal into teammates goggles as he came upon a severed arm… poked it… and watched it turn to DUST!

"**WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT… Ma'am something slithered around the corner… I THOUGHT IT WAS A SHADOW… BUT…"** #4.

"**ALL TEAMS, PULL BACK! I REPEAT PULL BACK! NOW PEOPLE!"** Kim roared over the link as she, Ron, and #5 moved backwards from a shadow that had taken on shape and definition 20' up the hall and was slithering towards them.

"AAGGHHH …" 1 and 2.

A dark blur **RUSHED** towards 3 and 4… and they were gone.

"Diva to 1 or 2… 3… 4? Answer me DAMNIT!" 'They didn't even get a chance to scream!'

No response.

While Kim was trying to contact her team the shadow in front of them started to slither towards them at a rapid pace… then it stopped!

Ron jumped in front of Kim and sliced at the shadow with the Lotus Blade. The shadow **JUMPED** back 10' and held its position.

Team Possible went back to back, slowly retreated and prayed for a miracle… Only to find out they were surrounded by Shadows when they got to the Lab entrance.

'We're in it now!' they thought as the Shadows rose from the floor and lurched towards them.

One of the Shadows… the same one that they had run across… **ATTACKED** the others…

A flare landed at their feet and drove the Shadows back further giving Team Possible an opening…

"Hurry up! We AIN'T got all night… Those wraiths **WON'T **wait forever!" a rough voice growled from 40' up the hall, "Pick up the damn flare and come on!"

Ron grabbed the flare with his left and parried at the Shadows with the Lotus Blade in his right, while Kim and #5 ran towards a **HUGE** figure in a trench coat.

"HA! I gotcha now!" Ron said as he stood his ground, 'C'mon Kim…'

"Ron! STOP PLAYING AROUND AND GET YOUR ASS BACK HERE!"

"Get to the pad… I've set charges throughout the rig… Don't worry about your boyfriend, I'll get him." The man told Kim as he ran down the hall towards Ron and drew out a mystic seal.

"But…" Kim. 'BOYFRIEND!'

"C'mon! Let's go!" #5 said as he threw Kim over his shoulder and **RAN** towards the pad.

---

As Kim and her teammate made their way towards the pad Ron stepped forward and lunged at the Shadows.

'Gotta Give 'em more time…' Ron.

"No! Kid **DON'T!**" The man roared as he realized what was coming.

The Shadows merged together and **FLOWED** over the Lotus Blade and Ron's right arm!

"." **PAIN**… then unconsciousness.

---

1-9-2003  
Condor 1/SHIELD Helicarrier flagship  
In hover mode over  
London, England  
The Infirmary  
0630 hrs

"Beep, Beep, Beep…"

"OHHH… MMMM…" 'Hurts SO bad I've GOTTA be alive… KP!'

18 year old Ron Stoppable had returned to the world of the living… and found himself covered in bandages!

"Don't worry kid… the docs told me you'll be ok…" a rough voice said. "Kim's ok… she's right here… sleeping on your left… You got dinged up pretty bad… they put a nerve induction unit on the base of your skull so you can't feel anything…"

"…"

"That was the damndest thing I've seen in a while… I've only met a FEW people that are willing to do what you did back there for your pals… and that blade of yours… it BURNED those wraiths off you…"

"Who are… you?" Ron grunted through the bandages on his face.

"Oh… sorry about that kid…" a face hove into view…

Ron's eyes got big as saucers… and a SMILE formed on his face. "Coolio! You're…"

"Hellboy… at your service."

---

Later that day after Kim and Hellboy were escorted out of his room and taken to the Pentagon to be debriefed for an undetermined time about the incident; Ron was visited by several Docs from SHIELD's EXTECH OP division…

And found out…

He had lost his right hand…

95 percent of his skin…

And had a 'strange' prosthesis attached to the stump where his hand had been…

The surgeons said that it seemed to be made of living metal and had merged with the flesh of his arm!

The Good news was that they were able to replace his skin with an ultra-Kevlar prosthesis that would repair itself when damaged and looked like his original skin…

Except for his right arm…

---

3 weeks later…

Kim finally was 'released' from the Pentagon…

She had been placed before a tribunal and faced with a court-martial…

Until Fury, Hellboy, and the B.P.R.D. came to her defense…

She HAD kept her Special Agent status… but she was Fury's TOTAL responsibility…

Hellboy had been released because they **NEEDED** him.

She hurried towards his quarters.

'I'm gonna kick his ass for ignoring my emails!'

Entered…

And found he was gone!

Kim slumped against the wall and cried.

"What's goin' on?" Fury asked as he walked in and gave Kim a handkerchief.

"Uh… nothing sir…" she sobbed.

"He gave us the slip… Shego too… but hers was legal… She's workin' fer Bruttenholm… Some B.P.R.D. crap… Sorry kid." Nick said as he took her to her quarters. "I'll keep an eye out… If I hear anything, I'll let you know."

"Thanks."

End Part I


	2. Part II

Bad Hand

By mkusenagi2

The story concept © 5-19-2006  
All Marvel characters are © Marvel Comics.  
Kim Possible and other characters  
from the show are © Disney Co.  
I don't own Dark Horse Comics'  
characters either.

Part II

1-9-2003  
The Pentagon  
The Joint Intelligence  
Threat Assessment  
Committee Room  
Sublevel 20  
1300 hrs

A VERY nervous Kim Possible and a relaxed Hellboy were sitting on a bench waiting for the grilling that was to come…

"Hey Kim." Hellboy.

"Yeah?" Kim replied as she looked at Hellboy's visage. 'Are those horns?'

"Don't sweat it… usually the guys ya face in these things are looking to save their bacon… 'cause THEY didn't do THEIR jobs properly."

"Oh."

"'Sides it'd be political suicide to try to take YOU down… with as many folks that you've saved over the years… I think your score's even with the Avengers'…"

"I guess…"

"Just watch out for the stupid ones in the pack and you'll be fine." He said as he gently patted her shoulder with his Right hand.

"…"

"Uhh Hellboy?"

"Yeah, they're horns, and my right hand is the Key to triggering the Apocalypse. I use it to beat the crap out of things that lurch in the night…"

"I wondered… but that's NOT what I wanted to ask you."

"Oh. Sorry."

"How'd you know we were in trouble?"

"Strange. He used a spell to get me there… I saw a couple of the wraiths and destroyed a few. Then I started planting charges and collecting evidence… I heard your commotion and the rest's history."

"Oh."

"…"

"I wish we could've done something… I… Ron and I were wearing our powered suits…"

"Sorry Kid… but those suits wouldn't have worked against those wraiths for long… You have to use mystical items to destroy them…"

"Like your Hand? … sorry."

"Yeah."

"…"

"He'll be fine… Your man's got a lot of guts…" Hellboy handed a stunned Kim his phone. "It's ok… Just send an email to him… It transmits through the mystical plane… It's got unlimited long distance and Internet."

"Thanks." She said as she started texting, "He's not my guy… just my Best Friend. We've known each other since Pre-K. Whenever I needed someone he's been there."

"So…"

"I **want** to tell him but crap keeps getting in the way."

"Yeah, know the feelin'. I've been there… with Liz… we've had problems too. Partially because of her family… what's left of it anyway."

"Liz?"

"Yeah. Liz Sherman. My partner in the B.P.R.D. We're considered freaks cause she's a pyrokinetic and I'm a demon… It's cool. Thanks to the idiots we've got closer… just takes time."

A Marine exited the room walked over to and saluted Kim.

"Ma'am… They're ready. Sir you're free to go." He said.

'Crap!' Hellboy thought, 'They're gonna be stupid… I've gotta make some calls!' "I'll see ya on the outside Kim. (WINK) Just hang loose."

"Ok…" HUG, "That's for Ron… and me."

"No prob. Just hang tight 'til I get back. If they push you, push back."

"Ma'am."

She left to walk into the lion's den.

---

Kim stood in the center of a spot lit section of floor feeling vulnerable and naked, especially after the Marine had taken her Kimmunicator.

The lights went up to show seven figures were sitting at a table while an eighth was standing to the side.

"This hearing is in session. This Court-martial of SHIELD Special Agent Kimberley Anne Possible is in session" one of the men said. "Are you aware of the charges?"

"Sir?" 'Court-martial!'

"You're being charged with willful dereliction of your duty, which caused needless deaths and the destruction of Roxxon Oil's research station." The eighth man said as he walked into the light…

It was…

Lt. Gen. Thaddeus 'Thunderbolt' Ross!

'SHIT! He's **STILL** pissed about that!'

"If this is a Court-martial Sir, then where's my defense counsel?"

"This is a secret court hearing, therefore your testimony will have to do… to reduce the chance of a leak."

'Yeah, **RIGHT!**'

---

2 hrs later…

"You expect us to believe that a 'supernatural' agent caused ALL of the personnel at that station to disappear, or possibly killed them?" one of the panel said to Kim.

"Yes Sir. The video shows…"

"We've examined the video Ms. Possible and have decided that you're guilty as charged… You **PANICKED** and didn't do what was required to save your men due to a trick of the light." Ross said. "Not to mention the destruction of that facility…"

"Hellboy did that sir."

"That's right… Blame your mistakes on another… What more can we expect out of an irresponsible teenager that thinks 'she can do anything'!"

"!" "OK! THAT'S IT!" Kim shouted at Ross. "MY UNCLE WAS ON THAT RIG YOU SON OF A BITCH! YOU HAVE **NO** RIGHT TO ACCUSE ME OF **ANYTHING**… **ANY OF YOU!** You weren't there… I **WAS**… Those men were dead WAY before we got there… You have **NO RIGHT** to detain me here… **ESPECIALLY YOU ROSS!**"

"WHAT!"

"You're pissed that I was able to get the Hulk to calm down because he **KNEW** I wouldn't hurt him. It took a **cheerleader** 3 minutes to do what your high priced unit couldn't…"

"Will the Sgt. At Arms escort…" Ross. 'Little bitch got lucky! Now…'

"**FUC**…" Kim.

"BAM!" The doors flew off their hinges…

And Hellboy, Fury, Bruttenholm, and 50 Guardsman armored MPs under the authority of the DoD Inspector General walked in and placed the panel under arrest!

After the dust settled…

"Ok kid here's the deal… you'll be sittin' here awhile 'til it's ALL sorted by the Inspector General… Ron'll be fine… in the meantime ALL evidence is goin' to the B.P.R.D." Fury said.

"Yes Sir."

"Look at it this way kid, we've FINALLY got some leverage on Roxxon now. Several of those idiots were on their roll… I know it ain't much but at least we put a dent in the cartel that put yer uncle in harms way." Fury said as Hellboy and Bruttenholm looked on.

"'k."

"Oh yeah, before I forget a Marine named Jenkins asked me to give ya this." Fury said as he handed her the Kimmunicator.

"Thank You SIR!" Kim cried as she kissed Nick on the cheek.

"Heh… isn't she a little young Nick?" Hellboy.

"Indeed… Of course most women are… at least the ones he works with." Bruttenholm said with a twinkle in his eye.

"Alright…" Nick.

"Sorry Nick." Bruttenholm said as he walked over, took Kim's hand and kissed it. "Ms Possible it's an honor to finally meet you. Prof. Trevor Bruttenholm, director of the B.P.R.D. and Hellboy's father at your service." The wizened academic said with a twinkle in his eye.

"The honor's mine Sir. I love your book on Sumerian legends." Kim linked arms with the Prof. and gently took him towards the room's exit while Hellboy grit his teeth.

"Really! Would you like to discuss it over tea?" Bruttenholm.

"Actually, I'd like to know what Hellboy was like when he was little."

The pair walked over to the elevators pressed the call button and waited.

"I'd be delighted! You know he was quite a handful…"

"no." Hellboy.

"I even have a baby picture…" "DING!" They got on an elevator and went to the commissary.

"NO!" Hellboy. 'He's gotta STOP carrying that picture around…'

"Hey!" Fury roared. "Quit goldbrickin' and help us interrogate these prisoners."

---

1 week later…

Ron Stoppable was having an easier time adjusting to his new skin and arm…

However others weren't as accepting…

Or **TOO** accepting…

And he missed Kim…

The EXTECH OP surgeons wanted to send him to Walter Reed for tests to figure out how and why he was healing so fast. Even though he'd explained about the Mystical Monkey Power, they didn't believe him…

When he went to the mess hall, or walked around the helicarrier everyone stared…

But what really tore it was when he had a hottie medtech from Scotland call him 'Silver Arm' while she was running tests…

A quietly enraged Ron Stoppable got up, told the Docs to 'Fuck Off', left the lab, hid in his quarters, and ignored everyone…

Including his Best Friend…

When in the mess, he ate by himself…

Folks got the message that he wanted to be left alone when he crushed an unopened soda in his hand…

By the end of his third week he decided that he was going to go back to school so he could learn what it took to **KILL** a wraith so no one would **EVER** have to suffer like this…

**ESPECIALLY** Kim.

When Condor 1 docked…

Ronald Dean Stoppable…

Walked off…

And disappeared into the crowd…

---

2-25-2003  
177A Bleecker Street  
Greenwich Village  
New York, NY  
The Home of  
Dr. Stephen Strange, MD, ThD  
Master of the Mystic Arts  
0900 hrs

"Knock, Knock!"

Wong opened the door and saw a towheaded young man standing on the steps.

"Come in," Wong said, "He's expecting you."

Wong escorted Ron into Dr Strange's study…

And was stunned to see Dr Strange and several of the Defenders standing there!

Daredevil

Iron Fist

The Beast

Paladin

Hellcat

Captain America

Dracula

And Moondragon…

Were waiting for Ron.

"We're glad you made it Ron,' Strange said, "How may we help?"

"I need to go back to school."

End Part II


	3. Part III

Bad Hand

By mkusenagi2

The story concept © 5-19-2006  
All Marvel characters are © Marvel Comics.  
Kim Possible and other characters  
from the show are © Disney Co.  
I don't own Dark Horse Comics'  
characters either.

Part III

3 yrs later…  
9-23-2006  
Roxxon Oil's  
London Research Facility  
Garage, Basement level  
0500 hrs

Stealthed SHIELD Special Agent Kim Possible was hiding in the shadows amongst some cars waiting for a 'Fairy Tale' (as Fury had put it) to show.

'My sources told me that this 'Bad Hand' would possibly be here… with one of his Nightstalkers… on a mission. Maybe I can get him to help me find Ron… and find out what happened to my uncle!' '!' Kim thought as she saw…

A dark haired, athletic man in a Kevlar jumpsuit, wearing a bandana mask, carrying a knapsack in a heavily gloved right hand, walked out of the garage elevator…

Several Shadows slid across the floor towards him from different areas in the garage…

'This is just like the attack 3 years ago on the rig… they're **STILL HERE!**' Kim thought.

They merged together and rose before him as he switched the bag to his left hand…

A blue-white glow formed around his **RIGHT**…

The huge Shadow formed a mouth full of obsidian daggers…

A sigil erupted from his hand as the Shadow lunged at his head and…

Held it fast as two more Shadows slithered out and headed towards him on his six…

And an Emerald Bolt HIT one of the shadows causing it to SCREAM!

'What the hell? That **CAN'T BE!**' Kim thought.

The second Shadow stopped, retreated, rose from the floor, and turned its 'head' in **HER** direction.

Kim's hair rose on the back of her neck!

Kim's neck prickled with fear as the second Shadow headed towards her hiding place!

"I've got these Hand!" a woman's voice said as a barrage of emerald bolts turned the Shadows to dust, "Don't let the other one get away!"

"I'm on it!" the man growled. "!" "There's someone **ELSE** down here!"

Kim turned and ran from the shadow!

It leapt after her and snared her left foot!

"AAAHHHH!" **'COLD! SO COLD! WANNA SLEEP…'**

"!" "Get off 'em…" Bad Hand ROARED as he formed a seal between his hands and sent a blast of energy into the Shadow that turned it to dust, "**NOW!**"

The dust drifted away from Kim's dazed form…

Bad Hand was **STUNNED**!

Kim gazed fuzzily at the man leaning over her…

A woman ran up… her eyes glowed green in the shadows…

"Are they ok?" she said as Bad Hand checked Kim for any signs of injury or contamination, "OH NO! **YOU'VE GOT TO BE KIDDING ME…**"

"C'mon… They'll be down here ANY second…" Hand hissed as he picked Kim up in his arms.

"mmmhhh… cold…" Kim moaned. 'safe… feel SO safe…'

"Is she clean?" The Woman hissed as she formed a portal.

"Yeah… she just needs some rest… I'll take care of everything…" he said as they passed through the portal.

---

9-24-2006  
The Mano Malo  
Bermondsey Docks  
Bermondsey Parish  
London, England  
0845 hrs

"!"

Kim Possible woke from a nightmare…

And found herself safely tucked in a canopy bed with the sun shining through the window!

'The last I remember… !' Kim ran her hands over her body and found she was intact… NUDE… but intact…

'How?'

"TWEET! TWEET!"

"Mmmggh… damn… cheery birds…"

Kim looked around the room and found it to be Tudor in décor. From what she could see through an open door the bath was Tudor Modern.

A crop top, capri's, a set of Shanghai silk lingerie, and a set of sneakers sat on a chair with a note on top!

Kim eased out of bed and read the note.

_Your kit's a mess… I thought you'd be more comfortable in these…_

_BH_

'He's real!'

Kim got up showered, changed and went into the hall…

To find a tall, quietly built man with a hairline network of facial scars, his dark hair tied back; leaning against the wall with a smirk on his face…

'He looks familiar…' Kim mused.

The man wore a glove on his right hand.

'?' Kim.

"It's nice to see you again Ms Possible." The man said as he took her hand and kissed it.

"Do I know you?" 'He sounds familiar TOO!'

"Think about it…"

"…"

"…"

"!" "Ron?"

"Took ya long enough… KP." Ron Stoppable/Bad Hand said.

An overjoyed Kim Possible ALMOST broke Ron's neck as she hugged him.

"OW!" Ron.

"sorry… !" "SMACK!"

"WHAT'S THAT FOR?" Ron said as he rubbed his face.

"WHERE THE HELL HAVE YOU BEEN? WE'VE BEEN WORRIED SICK!"

Ron's smiling eyes got a wolfish glint in them.

"I'm Bad Hand… after being treated as anything but 'Ron'… I left… and went back to school…"

"School?"

"Yeah… I got trained by… The Defenders…"

"The Defenders?"

"Yeah… It's a group that Dr Strange formed… they deal with crap like the Shadows you saw in the garage…"

"Your folks…"

"I know… I was at the funeral… paid for it even."

"Where?"

"I used a glamour and sat three rows behind you guys…"

"I didn't see you… Wait… You… Ronald Dean Stoppable… Know how to use MAGICS?"

"Yeah… Strange, Moondragon, and some others showed me how to use the Power as a bridge to Enlightenment… and other things…"

"So the Nightstalkers are real."

"Yep."

"And the legend of the Merc known as Bad Hand… is that true too?"

"Uh…" Ron sheepishly rubbed the back of his head, "yeah."

"So you're the Merc that broke The Hand's slavery racket… the Merc that destroyed HYDRA's link to the Kingpin… The Merc that helped a little girl get her parents back when AIM kidnapped them… not because they were heavies in their field…"

"But because AIM made her feel helpless and alone… yeah… that's me… Her name's Annie Hudson. I get a birthday invite every year… her folks are pretty cool."

Kim STARED at this man that had been content to just be her partner.

"Why didn't you return my emails?"

"I withdrew from everybody… I'd had enough of people… the shock… and it seemed like you were gone so long… after I left I kept an eye on you… but I figured you'd never want to see me again…"

"Ron I looked all over the **WORLD** for you… I wanted my **Best Friend** back…" **'LIAR!'** Her heart cried.

"Sorry… Uh Kim… I…"

"Mornin' Princess, 'Scuse me."

A nude Sheila walked out of Ron's room, went into hers, collected some lingerie, and walked back into his room.

"!" SCARLET Kim.

'What the Hell?' Kim thought. 'He's got some 'Splainin to do!'

"Ron… why did… is Sheila…" Kim tried to say under the Wolf's eyes.

"…"

"Sheila's done her time Kim… by working for Bruttenholm… 'cause her family arranged it… it was either that or…"

"Or What?"

"Face Hellboy…"

"No."

"Yes."

"Uh who's…"

"Liz Sherman… they're twins…"

"…"

"Do you love her?" Kim asked Ron.

"Kinda Sorta…" Ron said as he stared at Kim.

"What The **HELL** Does That **MEAN?**" Kim.

"She got me back on my feet Kim… we've been there for each other… What are you REALLY asking?"

"Uh… (BEETROOT) Nothing…"

"The Great Kim Possible Can't Ask Her Former Partner A Simple Question. I guess not everything's possible for a Possible… Well just so you know… I DO STILL LOVE YOU, but I'm **NOT** gonna step on Sheila… She was here first, and deserves respect. We'll help you and then you're on your way. Capice?"

"BASTARD!" Kim SWUNG on Ron with a Haymaker. Ron ducked it and put up his Right arm!

"CLANK!" "… OW! OW! OW! OW!" Kim.

"…" Ron stood up and reached for her arm.

Kim flinched and backed off!

"Let me see it… could be broken." Ron.

"Get AWAY from ME!" Kim Glare.

"STOP BEING STUPID AND LET ME SEE YOUR **DAMN ARM!**" he roared.

Ron reached for her arm and examined it.

"Hmmm…"

Ron Looked at her with Wolf's Eyes.

"What are you doing? Stop it." 'No?'

"Stop What?" Wolf's Grin.

"it…"

Bad Hand Leaned In…

'SHIT… FUCKING BASTARD… MMMHH… HE'S A BASTARD… AND CAN KISS LIKE THIS!'

He ROUGHLY GRABBED her breast…

'I… ohh god…' Kim wrapped herself around Ron and melted…

"If you two are done I'd like to get my breakfast!" Sheila said with a humorous glint in her eye.

End Part III


	4. Part IV

Bad Hand

By mkusenagi2

The story concept © 5-19-2006  
All Marvel characters are © Marvel Comics.  
Kim Possible and other characters  
from the show are © Disney Co.  
I don't own Dark Horse Comics'  
characters either.

Part IV

9-24-2006  
The Mano Malo  
Bermondsey Docks  
Bermondsey Parish  
London, England  
The Kitchen  
0915 hrs

Ron Stoppable was in his element and would NOT be DENIED…

He was attempting to put together the ultimate breakfast to please his lover AND the woman of his dreams…

However it's kinda hard to do that when they're not the one and the same woman…

And they're in the same room comparing notes…

Then too…

It gets kinda hard when you're a guy and think about the possibilities…

"So have you ever watched him while he sleeps Princess?" a mischievous Sheila Sherman asked.

"Yeah…" Kim replied, "He looks adorable… cute and vulnerable at the same time."

"He looks that way now with a sexy flair… it's the arm and the hair that do it…" Sheila said with a wink.

"So is he still afraid of monkeys?" Kim asked with a wicked gleam in her eye.

"No… Ron helped rescue a dignitary from Senegal and learned he liked monkey meat… Once he cooked one for the guy it was over… He hasn't done it since…" Sheila.

"Rufus… wouldn't have approved if I had butchered it too… I felt bad after cooking it… I talked to Strange about it and asked him to do a hunter's ritual to appease its spirit…"

"Why?" Kim quietly asked.

"By that time I had seen enough to KNOW there's more to the world than science… besides the Monkey Power shut down too… afterwards though it came back stronger than ever…" he said as he began to pour the waffle batter while watching the ham slowly simmer in the skillet.

"Oh… Um… Who put me to bed?"

"…" "I did." Ron replied as he turned the ham's burner to low, "Sheila's versed in magics, but she hasn't reached total mastery yet. I had to double check to make sure you were clean… the spell requires that you be skyclad… uh, nude…"

"Really!" Kim replied with a fiery spark in her eyes.

"Yeah. I gotta tell ya Kim I'm glad you're clean… I couldn't bear to lose you. The taint does horrible things to people…"

"'K." Kim.

"Course I'm also glad you're not tainted since it'd wreck that beautiful bod you've got…"

"**WHAT!"** Kim thundered while Sheila smirked.

"Oh Yeah! You've **GOT** it goin' on… I Looked after I was done… That's kinda… all… And I'm **GLAD** I did… You're one **HELL** of a fine lookin' woman… Everything's in the right places…"

"You… … Wha… I…" Kim sputtered, turning Nova Red, while Sheila grew a laughing shark's grin.

"I like the dimples you have right above your ass… Those I kissed… couldn't help myself… Sorry."

"!" 'He kissed me there… and I missed it… **AND HE'S SORRY?**'

"KP?"

"yes?" Conflicted Kim. Grinning Sheila.

"I apologize… for taking such a liberty… I'll NEVER do it again." Sorry Wolf's eyes.

"Ron… It's ok… I…" 'He saved me… Do I have a chance? I…' "Just the next time it happens I want to be awake for it. Capise!" 'What the **hell's** happening?'

"Sure!" Ron turned back to the stove and resumed cooking…

Sheila winked at Kim and motioned for her to go to Ron. 'They've waited long enough!' she thought. ''Sides I've waited a loooong time to see the Princess vulnerable like this!'

Kim thought about it a bit, summoned up her nerve, and crept behind Ron. Sheila left the kitchen…

"Ron." A blushing Kim said.

"YOW! Don't sneak up on Bad Hand while he's Cookin'…" Ron said as he spun around and gently bumped his nose into Kim's. "Uh… What's up kp?"

"I just wanted to thank you for being my night in shining armor again…" She said as she KISSED him.

**FIREWORKS!**

Afterwards…

"That's the **BEST** reward I've **EVER** got…" Ron gasped.

"I heard THAT!" Sheila.

"Uh… I mean…" Ron sputtered.

"It's ok… I'm just glad you were there… So whatcha makin'?" Kim asked as Sheila walked into the kitchen and sat at the table.

"Let's see… Irish pinhead oats… Apple Pecan waffles… Scrambled eggs with English Cheddar… Maple ham… and hash browns… Oh yeah I forgot,' Ron said as he pulled a pan out of the oven, placed it on the stovetop, grabbed a tongs, and pulled a sausage out of the pan, "Anyone want a spotted dick?" Ron said with a straight face.

"Uh…" Kim was speechless.

"How about you KP," Ron said as he waved the sausage under her nose. "Wanna bite?"

"…"

"…"

"HA, HA, HA, HA, HA!" all three of them roared.

---

After they finished the meal Ron had prepared the three of them started to catch up…

"So how'd you know where to look?" Ron asked Kim.

"Uh… don't yell at them… 'k?" Contrite Kim.

Ron looked at Sheila, who nodded her approval. "'K."

"Cap, Strange, and Namor told me that I could possibly find you… That is Bad Hand at Roxxon's London research facility… I checked the best route for breaking into that building and waited… the rest is history."

"I KNEW IT! **I TOLD YOU** we couldn't expect them to keep quiet about this! Who **ELSE** did they tell?" Sheila griped.

"Hold on. I'm sure they were coerced into it… **WEREN'T THEY KIM?**"

"…" "Yeah… I used the Pout… on Namor… Cap felt guilty 'cause he saw me cry… Strange knew I feared the worst, so he told me. I'm sorry… it's just that… **I** **missed you.**" Kim quietly said.

"No problem KP. It wasn't like I'd made myself accessible anyway… Although I **DID** keep an eye on you… Like the time AIM tried to have you assassinated… I just used some chaos magics to drill that assassin…"

"So THAT'S how she died… we wondered how she could have died from slipping and shooting herself on that building's roof when it was a high traction surface…"

"…"

"Ron, what happens when a Shadow taints someone?" Kim.

"…" "They get turned… into a demon… a thrall… a vampire or… worse." Grim Ron.

"Vampire?" Incredulous Kim. 'Worse?'

"Yeah Princess… I've **SEEN** it… but they're **NOT** like Dracula… You might get to meet him later…" Jaded Sheila.

"Wait… **THE**… **Dracula**… Prince of Vampires… you **KNOW** him? He's got to be at least…" Kim.

"575 years old…" Sheila.

"He's a Defender… he DOES eat (if you want to call 'em that) people… scumbags… the worst of the worst…" Ron said.

"Ron…" Kim started.

"Well, the last time I talked to him he said he'd try to just settle for raiding bloodbanks… but who knows how long that'll last…" Ron mused.

"Ron how could you…"

"At least he's not eating innocents anymore… The Ancient One 'cured' him of that YEARS ago." Sheila said, "He's quite the gentleman too, as long as you behave yourself."

"Kim, I don't make the rules… I just do whatever I can to save people… sometimes I HAVE to break the rules… I don't like it but there it is." The Wolf replied.

"'k. … So why didn't you use your magics to break into the complex?" Kim.

"The place is loaded with wards," Sheila replied, "Plus he wanted to practice his skills as a thief."

"So what'd you find?" Kim asked. 'Thief!'

Ron reached into a pocket and pulled out a memory stick. "This has everything I could glean for their main computer… the stick's holographic, and we were planning to take it to Dr. Richards to get it analyzed."

"No big… Wade can check the data… That is if you want him to." Kim said. "So where's my Kimmunicator?"

Ron pulled it out of his other pocket and handed it to her along with the stick.

"Thanks." Kim called Wade.

"What up Kim?" Wade replied.

"Uh, first off… I found Ron… That is he found me…"

"THAT'S GREAT! HOW?"

"I'll fill you in later… I need some data analyzed STAT." Kim said as she plugged the stick into the unit.

"I'm on it! Wade Out!"

"Sooo… How'd you two hook up?"

"Well…" Ron and Sheila chimed.

---

3-15-2005  
177A Bleecker Street  
Greenwich Village  
New York, NY  
The Home of  
Dr. Stephen Strange, MD, ThD  
Master of the Mystic Arts  
1310 hrs

"It's time Ron." Dr Strange said to a nervous Ron Stoppable as they stood in the lobby, "Therapy can only do so much for your PTSD… You've GOT to face your issues and learn how to deal with people again."

"Uh… I know Sir. It's just that I get the wimwams when I think about it…" Ron replied.

"Ok Ron, I'll put it another way…" Strange said as he handed Ron a set of gloves, a pouch, and a parka while guiding him towards the door, "Get out! There's a whole world out there you're missing, plus you've been underfoot too long… Clea and I want some Serious alone time!"

"Ok. Sorry." Ron replied as he was shoved out the door.

"Oh and Ron… Don't take the glove off and you'll be fine. Start with tiny steps." Stephen said with a wink.

---

Ron wandered around the Village in the March air 'til he got to Bleecker and Lafayette, made his way to Times Square and wandered around.

"Cool! This place rocks… Wish KP was here…" He mused as he wandered around the square… Until a sign over a nondescript door caught his eye…

It read, 'The Loll.'

'What's that? Some kind of bar I guess…' he thought as he made his way through the crowds to 'The Loll'.

Ron passed through the door and was confronted by a huge, tuxed bouncer that had a plate in his forehead and a bionic eye on the right side of his face!

While Ron unzipped his parka and put his left glove in his pocket, the bouncer stopped him at the door with a hand the size of a serving platter.

"Hero, Merc, or Mage?" said the bouncer with a cultured voice.

"What?" Ron replied.

"Hero, Merc, or Mage?" He repeated.

"Uh… HRRMM! All three." 'Great Stoppable… you're in it NOW!' Ron thought.

"Name?" Bouncer.

"Uh…" Ron stuttered, 'What the hell do I do now?'

"**NAME?**"

"Uh…" Ron flexed his gloved right hand, "Bad Hand… yeah that's it, Bad Hand."

"Thank You Sir. Welcome to the Loll." The Bouncer said as he removed his hand and allowed Ron to pass, "My name's Bismarck. We have a few rules that **ARE STRICTLY ENFORCED HERE**, Sir."

"Really?"

"Rule 1: No Fighting; Rule 2: Ladies and Gents Behave Themselves At All Times; Rule 3: If a dispute CAN'T be quietly settled TAKE IT OUTSIDE. We hope you have a pleasant time here Sir."

"What happens if you DON'T follow the Rules?"

"Ms. Morgana lets you sit in The Negative Zone for a while for starters."

"Oh." Ron pushed his way through the crowd and bellied up to the bar.

An Asgardian Rock Troll was tending bar!

"What'll it be Mac?" he said with a voice that could crush walnuts.

"Uh… what do you recommend?" Ron replied.

"Try the Asgardian Mead… It's good and we're overstocked with the stuff."

"'k Mead it is." While the Troll ran his mead from the tap Ron turned and looked at the crowd…

He saw several Skrulls at a table…

Various beings and species from different realms and planets…

And a few heroes as well…

'Hey that's Ben Grimm over there talking to Wolverine! Deathlok's hangin' with uhhhh… Death's Head! Psylocke's playing poker with Doc Ock AND The Beast? Wow, talk about weirdness… Its gotta be Level 10 at least in here!'

The Troll thumped a tankard down with a bowl of beef stew, a large hunk of bread, and a wrapped set of silverware.

"Wait… I didn't…"

"It's on me kid… don't worry… I may be a Troll but I've got standards. Enjoy!"

Ron pulled up a stool, draped his coat over it, and dug in…

---

Now while Ron was enjoying his meal, one of the B.P.R.D.'s finest was leaning on its newest field agent.

"Ok gal, here's the scoop. Your debt's paid… stay out of trouble and enjoy yerself. If we need ya we'll call." Hellboy said to his occasional partner as she exited the H4.

"Yeah, yeah. I know… no barfights and stay out of trouble…" an Emerald and Jet leather clad Shego said to her pod as she prepared to enter the Loll.

"Hey!" Hellboy.

"Yeah?" Sheila.

"Have fun, just don't cause another diplomatic…" Hellboy started.

"I WON'T ALREADY! 'Sides how was I to know that the guy was Shi'ar royalty?"

"They have feathers…"

"He was BALD!" Sheila exclaimed, 'Man make one mistake…'

"See ya… Sparky!" and with that he drove off.

'He knows I HATE that name!'

---

Sheila entered the Loll…

"How's it hangin' big guy?" she purred to Bismarck as she leapt up and kissed his jaw.

"Ms. Sheila! It's GREAT to see you! How's life with the crew? I HEARD you went straight… or as straight as could be expected." He said.

"Oh it's ok… Not like when I used to fight The Princess, but it's better than facing HB on the WRONG side of the fence… knowhatimean?"

"Indeed… Ms. Sheila you know it's ok to call me Sam."

"So Sam… any new meat come in tonight?" Sheila asked with a devilish gleam in her eye.

"In fact a new person HAS come in tonight Ma'am. He calls himself Bad Hand. You'll find him at the bar having the house special."

"Thanks Sam You're **A GEM!**" she said as she stuffed some Cubans into his vest pocket and made her way to the bar.

---

Ron was enjoying his stew when he felt a hand caress his butt!

"!" 'What the… it BETTER be…'

"Hi. The name's Sheila," Sheila said as she popped her coat open, sat on Ron's right and extended her hand.

Ron shook it and said, "Bad Hand at your service." 'Shego!'

---

"He **DID NOT** say that!" Kim said with laughter.

"Oh yes he did Princess… It gets **BETTER**!"

"Hey! I was being polite… what was I supposed to say?" A Beetroot Ron said.

---

"So what brings you here? Looking for some local color, or cheap thrills?" Sheila asked the mystery that sat next to her.

"Uh, I had to get out for a while… Doc's orders." 'She **DOESN'T** recognize me, this is **SO COOL**! But what's she doing **OUT?**"

"?" Sheila looked at him as she stripped off her coat to reveal a tailored Emerald and Jet catsuit that defined her Buxom frame rather well. 'He looks familiar… guess he's a vet. That's probably how he got the scars… they make him look kinda SEXY though with that dark hair of his…'

"I'm a vet… got scarred on a mission saving my partner… then I left the unit…"

"So why do you call yourself Bad Hand?" Sheila asked.

Ron grabbed a pewter ashtray with his right and crushed it.

"!"

"Bionic."

"Sorry. Didn't mean to pry that deep." She said. 'AWOL?'

The Troll walked up and looked at Sheila.

"I'll have what he's having." The Troll left to get her order.

"So why're YOU here? Trolling around?" Ron quipped. Troll GLARE. "Sorry! Heh!"

'Damn he's got me pegged…' "No I got off work…" Sheila said.

"Work?" 'Shit! Is she up to her old tricks?'

"Yeah. I got in SERIOUS trouble with the Law… and got a one time offer to change…" The Troll placed her order in front of her.

"You look fami…" Ron started.

"I was Dr. Drakken's merc… when he tried the Diablo plot… He crossed the line and killed the Princess' partner's pet… for 'fun'… to see Ron Stoppable suffer… Possible drilled him for doing it (Beat him almost to death and chopped his head off!)… that's the way I see it… not because he tried to take over the world…" Sheila had a tear in her eye!

"Why are you crying?" 'I don't believe this… I'm feeling **SORRY** for **HER**!'

"I don't know… Drakken shouldn't have killed all those people and Rufus… I shouldn't have got involved… the only reason I'm free is because of my sis, Liz… She thought I deserved another chance…"

"Yeah?" 'Her sis is THAT connected?'

"Yeah… She's Hellboy's partner…"

"!" 'Liz Sherman is her **Sis**!' "Oh." Ron.

"I quickly found out why they needed me… There was this thing that was poised to **EAT US ALL**… and they needed the extra firepower… After the mission was over they made me an offer I couldn't refuse."

"Join or face Hellboy?" Ron

"Yeah… If I EVER get the chance… I'll tell Ron I'm sorry!" Sheila wept.

"!" Ron gently squeezed her shoulder, 'Guess Rabbi K's right… about people changin'… I've **GOTTA** forgive her…'

"How about you Mr. Hand?" Sheila asked as she plowed through her meal.

"I don't think my partner wants me back… I keep an eye on 'er though… guess I'm still there for her… I'm so stupid." Ron noticed his tankard was empty, "Barkeep another round please."

2 more rounds later…

"What's… the… damage?" Ron asked the Troll as he put his coat on and helped Sheila into hers.

"$20 for the drinks." The Troll replied.

Ron pulled out the pouch that Strange had given him and looked inside…

"!" $30 appeared! Ron plunked it on the counter. "Ok dude… Keep the… change."

"Thanks." Troll.

"You… wanna hang… out… somewhere else… ?" Ron asked Sheila while she was leaning on him.

"Yeah… yeah… … my place…" Sheila managed to get out.

Bismarck walked over. "Madame, would you like to go home?"

"Yeah Sam… the nice gennmman's coming too…"

Bismarck gave Ron a Look. "Very well Ma'am," a portal appeared.

"Don't worry Dude! She's safe with me. Thanks for everything." Sheila slumped onto Ron, who picked her up and took her quickly through the portal…

Into a HUGE, immaculately furnished, brownstone warehouse loft on the corner of 8th and Mercer St.

Ron placed her in her canopy bed, stripped off her boots, and tucked her in…

Grabbed a comforter from her linens, kicked off his boots, and curled up on the party couch…

30 minutes later…

"!" 'Wha?' Ron felt someone snuggling up to him!

A tongue Licked his ear!

"I hate to… sleep… alone… SXXSSZZTKKzz." Sheila was out.

Ron **eventually**… went back to sleep.

End Part IV


	5. Part V

Bad Hand

By mkusenagi2

The story concept © 5-19-2006  
All Marvel characters are © Marvel Comics.  
Kim Possible and other characters  
from the show are © Disney Co.  
I don't own Dark Horse Comics'  
characters either.

Part V

9-24-2006  
The Mano Malo  
Bermondsey Docks  
Bermondsey Parish  
London, England  
The Kitchen  
1025 hrs

"So you had PTSD…" Kim.

"Yeah… Strange taught me psychiatric and mystical techniques to handle and eventually conquer the stress…" Ron. "I was SICK of those EXTECH OP BASTARDS poking around inside me… when I left and I swore I'd **NEVER** let that happen again!"

"…"

"Why didn't you try to find me?" Kim cried.

"KP… It was fear… I was afraid you'd think I was a coward and bailed… And I'm still listed as AWOL…"

"Ron… Fury'll make it right… just give him a chance…" Plaintive Kim.

"No. Not now… We… I'm in the middle of this mission… it'll have to wait 'til after." The Wolf said. "'Sides don't you want to hear the rest of the story?"

"Yeah."

Sheila and Ron resumed telling Kim about how they met…

---

3-16-2005  
The Corner of  
8th and Mercer St.  
Greenwich Village  
New York, NY  
Chez Sherman  
0900 hrs

"!" "OHHH!" 'My head! God help me, I'll never drink THAT much Asgardian Mead again!'

Sheila had returned to the world of the living…

And realized she wasn't in her bed!

'How…' a wan smile formed, 'Oh yeah… wait I'm still dressed! Damn!' "Sniff!" "Mmmm." 'He's cooking breakfast!' She looked around and saw a Mango smoothie was on the table with a note!

_Sheila,_

_After you drink up and get ready, please do me the honor of joining me for breakfast!_

_BH_

_PS: Nothing happened… except for a few minutes of insomnia on my part!_

'A gentleman! You struck paydirt girl!' Sheila thought as she belted down the smoothie and RAN into her bath to shower and change.

Afterwards…

'My head's better! **I can't let this one get away!** Smells good…' Sheila mused as she walked into her kitchen…

To find Bad Hand waiting to seat her at her table so she could feast on…

A repast fit for a queen!

Her table was laden with: Scrambled eggs, Rum Honey Ham, Salmon steaks, Scottish oats, home fries, Potato and Buttermilk biscuits with Maple butter, and homemade strawberry jam!

Sheila was STUNNED!

"Is something wrong? You're a vegan right? Hello?" Bad Hand asked as he walked over to Sheila, took her hand and seated her at the table.

"Uh… I… I've NEVER had anybody go to this much trouble for me…" Sheila managed to say.

"It's my way of saying… Apology accepted…" A Teary Bad Hand said as he knelt down beside her and looked into her eyes.

"For what?" a PERPLEXED Sheila Sherman asked.

"Rufus… and ALL those people Drakken killed…" Ron said to an ashen Sheila.

"You… **YOU'RE**…"

"yeah. … I'll let myself out… It's cool, I don't hold a grudge… Just live your life and don't FUCK UP this time, 'k?" Ron rose and made to leave…

"WAIT!" Sheila grabbed his hand! "You **OWE** me!"

"For what?" Ron said as he turned to look at a VULNERABLE Sheila Sherman.

"An explanation…" Sheila said as she rose and faced Ron. "Not that crap you gave me in the Loll… Everything!"

"No. My head's still messed up 'bout some things… Just enj… Stop that…"

"What?" Doe's Eyes AND The Pout.

"That…" Ron closed his eyes, "I'm not looking… I'll make my way to the door… somehow."

"How? You can't see it… and I won't let you leave 'til you tell. Besides the door's on the other side of this floor… You'll trip and break something before you reach it." Sheila said as she Looked at Ron.

"…"

Sheila got an idea…

Leaned in…

And KISSED… Him!

"Wha!" Ron. 'Wha! Yow!' they both thought as they were consumed by **FIREWORKS!**

"Mmmhh!" they said as they embraced each other.

Finally they came up for air…

"Uh… Why?" Ron asked as he gazed at her.

"Dunno… 'Cause you're the first Man to make me **feel** like this…" Sheila said as she rested her head on his shoulder and held tight.

"Oh… Food's getting cold." Ron said.

"'k." Sheila said as she led Ron to a chair that sat to her left, and seated Him! "Sir… would you do me the Honor of eating with me this morn?"

"Yes…" Ron quietly said as he watched this exotic woman sit by him and serve him.

"…"

"So where's… Kim?" she asked as she started to load her plate.

"Uh… I went AWOL… while she was coming back from her trial… she probably doesn't want to see me… and it's probably for the best."

"MMMM! Oh My GOD! Where'd you learn to cook like this? IT'S…"

"I've always been able to cook like this since I was little…"

"Does Kim know?" Sheila asked as the ham melted in her mouth.

"Oh yeah… she found out during that time you were training Junior. Kim said she was glad she got to fight you so much since it helped keep the weight off!"

"I know what she means… As you were saying?"

"Oh Yeah! See we went on a rescue mission… To Roxxon's Azores platform and found it was deserted… These Shadows had eaten the crew… Hellboy showed, and got KP and the rest of our guys to safety while I held 'em off with the Lotus blade… He tried to save me too, but it was too late… The Shadows attacked… I've **NEVER** felt anything that **COLD** or **PAINFUL** in my life…" Ron stopped to collect himself…

Sheila scooted her chair next to his and held his Right hand…

"I… The Blade burned them off us… and fused with the stump where my hand had been and with what was left of my arm… It even changed my hair color! Hellboy got me out of there… while I was recovering… He and Kim got whisked off to the Pentagon… while they were gone I went berserk… got tired of folks goin' buggy about my arm and skin and went AWOL…"

"Skin?" Sheila.

"It's an Ultrakevlar graft… self-healing… all over…"

"Oh." Sheila.

"…"

"And?" Sheila.

"I wandered around and was led to Dr. Strange's home…" Ron.

"Stephen Strange?" Quiet Sheila.

"Yeah. You know him?" Puzzled Ron.

"No. My Sister does… He told her it was time for her to step in and give me my chance…" Quieter Sheila.

"Oh."

"You were led to his home? How?" Sheila asked.

"This led me." Ron released his grip, pulled off his glove and rolled up his sleeve to expose his arm.

Sheila was breathless…

"It's…"

"The Ugliest thing you've ever seen?"

"Beautiful! … May I?"

"Uh… sure." '!'

Ron's arm was a living sculpture of eldritch alloy that would have caused Michelangelo to destroy his works and start over.

Sheila stroked his arm. 'It's got hairs, veins, pores just like a real arm!'

"Ha… (snicker) stop! … tickles!" Ron moaned in joy.

"It's warm…" She took his palm and kissed it. Ron went Beetroot!

"Uh, Sheila?" 'Dear God! I… Good! It feels TOO GOOD! Gotta stop!'

"What?" she said as she licked his palm and sucked his fingers.

"Uh could you stop… Please?" Mortified Ron.

"Why?" Sheila asked with a Spark in her eye.

"uh… I'm getting worked up… and… y'know." Blushing Ron.

"…"

"Ok… but you have to spend the day with me… Deal?"

"Deal."

They devoured as much food as they could…

Afterwards…

Sheila led Ron to her Boudoir…

And held him…

While he slept peacefully…

For the first time since the attack.

---

3-20-2005  
177A Bleecker Street  
Greenwich Village  
New York, NY  
The Home of  
Dr. Stephen Strange, MD, ThD  
Master of the Mystic Arts  
1425 hrs

"Knock! Knock!"

Ron stopped his studies of the Book of the Vishanti in the study and went to the door…

He used a ward to check the doorstep and found it was clear!

"?"

Ron opened the door stepped on the stoop and looked around…

"Hmmm." "!" and was surprised to find a Blood Rose with card taped to the door.

'Ok.' Ron checked the rose with a spell, took it into the lobby and closed the door.

"Whatcha got there kid?" Logan asked as he entered the lobby from the kitchen.

"Uh dunno…" Ron opened the card and read…

_Ron,_

_Thanks for EVERYTHING! Things are dicey workwise, but nothing I can't handle.  
I'd like to see you at my place… TONIGHT!_

_Sheila_

_PS: The dress code's sporty casual! _

_XOXO_

Logan LOOKED at Ron.

"What?" Ron.

"Tell me you **AIN'T**… hangin' with **HER**." Logan.

"Who?" Ron.

"Sheila Sherman aka Shego, that's who." Logan growled. "I smell her scent on that card."

"So what if I am? You don't see **ME** bitchin' about you and the White Queen!" The Wolf/Bad Hand growled back, "Oh Logan! More! Harder! Spank me! … Give it a rest dude."

"Watch it… just because yer Strange's pet project don't mean I can't…"

"**YOU** 'watch it'! Who I go out with is **MY** business… **FUCK OFF!**"

"SNICKT!" "HUMMM!" Logan and Bad Hand had popped their claws. Hand's right fist had turned into a large bore gun of some sort, and was aimed at Logan's head, while Logan had popped his claws and found…

He was stuck!

"Something wrong?" Bad Hand asked as his hand returned to normal.

"You… Get me outta this Stoppable!" Logan growled.

"Not me dude… it's the House… Doc cast some spells that work on your 'intent'… if you try to harm someone you're 'frozen'… just drop it and the spell will release ya. Later." Ron went back into the study and got back to work.

---

3-20-2005  
The Corner of  
8th and Mercer St.  
Greenwich Village  
New York, NY  
Chez Sherman  
2000 hrs

A nervous Ron Stoppable stood in front of the door of one Ms Sheila Sherman and fidgeted…

'I know she said I should wear sporty casual… but I HAD to put on a tie. Glad Logan and I got a chance to make things right… He was just tryin' to help…'

The door opened…

And a Goddess scented with Jasmine, dressed in an Ivory Satin blouse, Designer Jeans, and Black Western boots with Turquoise and Silver trim, answered the door.

"Uh… wow!" Ron said.

"Hi Ron! Would you come in?"

"S… S… Sure!" Ron entered her loft and let her take his coat.

"I'm SO glad you came… I know it's silly but I thought you wouldn't come…" A shy Sheila said to her guest.

"No… I mean I wouldn't miss it for anything!" 'Man she's AWESOME…' Ron thought as he sat on her party couch.

The loft had been redone in a mid-lit Western motif up to and including a circular fireplace and a buffalo skull on the wall!

"Wine?" Sheila asked as she walked over to her bar.

"Uh sure." Ron said as he watched her butt wiggle as she moseyed away.

"Ron." Sheila.

"Yeah…" An entranced Ron Stoppable said.

"Like what you see?" Amused Sheila.

"Yeah… … Huh! What?" Ron snapped out of it long enough to see Sheila watching him as he stared at her ass. BEETROOT.

"I said do you like what you see?" Mischievous Sheila.

"Yes I do. You've got a great… ass." Ron said as he looked her in the eyes, "Sorry for staring… didn't mean to be rude."

"That's ok. I'm flattered. So how are things?" she asked as she curled up on the couch next to Ron.

"They're ok. Strange and the guys have been running me ragged… nothing I can't handle. You?" Ron said as he took in her radiance.

"I'm learning the ins and outs of the paradise the Government calls paperwork… I know that I'll have to leave soon…" she said as she snuggled closer and squeezed his hand.

"Do you know where, or can you say?" Ron asked.

"The Mato Grosso Plateau… there's been some disappearances among the Xavante tribes similar to what you saw on the rig… B.P.R.D. has been called in… they want me to scout around first since I'm a new face, then send in HB, Liz, and some others." Sheila said while looking into Ron's eyes.

Ron's hair rose on the back of his neck. '?' he felt cold. 'Time for some insurance.'

"Hey, can I ask you a question? Uh three really." Hesitant Ron.

"Sure." Sheila said as she curled around Ron.

"Can I put some wards around here… just in case?" Ron.

"Sure."

Ron made a mudra and glowing sigils flew from his hands and merged with the walls of the building.

"Ok #2." Sheila. 'Wow!'

"I'd like to put a ward on you… The Light of Agamotto… just because." Ron.

"Ok… as long as it doesn't hurt."

Ron made a mystic pass while muttering an incantation and…

A Flash of LIGHT merged with Sheila… and faded away.

"Ok Mister… what's it do?" Sheila said with raised eyebrow.

"The Light of Agamotto will protect you from great evil. That's what Strange says. Let's hope you never have to find out."

"Yes… Lets… Ok #3." 'I'm NOT letting him go!' Blushing Sheila.

"And if there's ANY trouble…" Ron said as he startled Sheila by conjuring her phone and magically placing the number inside, "Call me if there's a problem."

"How? Let me guess… Strange?" Sheila said.

"Yeah… with a LOT of hard work… some help from Magik and a few others. Uh I have a fourth question."

"What happened to three?" Sheila said with a smile.

"What's for dinner?" Ron asked.

"Artivada with Pears and Rum Vanilla Ice Cream for desert." Sheila said.

"Really!"

"Yes."

"How do you make your artivada?" Ron asked as he rose, took Sheila's hand and led her into her kitchen.

"Lets see… I use a chile marinade on thin steak strips, cook the steak in a skillet with a fiery chili sauce 'til it forms a glaze, then serve it on a bed of rice topped with salsa and bell peppers. You?"

Ron stopped in his tracks. "WOW!"

Sheila had brought out her good china and set the table for an intimate candlelit dinner.

"Ron…" Sheila said with a smirk, "Your recipe?" Sheila asked as she fed Ron a chunk of pepper.

"Me? I (munch, munch) do the same except I use a blend of tequilas and use Roma tomatoes in the salsa." Ron said as he watched her set their servings on the table.

---

Later after dinner…

Ron and Sheila donned their coats and decided to take a walk around the neighborhood…

Ron wrapped his scarf tightly around his face as they walked up the block…

"Cold?" Sheila said as she adjusted the hood on her fur.

"Yeah. You?" Ron.

"I'm ok."

"Clang!"

"?" "You hear that?" Sheila.

"Yeah." The pair ran into an alley…

And came across a mugging!

"Help!" an old man cried.

"SMACK!" "SHADDAP! GIMME YA DAMN MONEY!" a tough said.

"Stay here…" Ron whispered before he crept up on the mugger.

"I don't have anything… I'm just an old man… Please let me go." he cried.

The tough pulled out a knife…

Ron's hand morphed into a cannon…

A blast of blue white energy burned the mugger's knife and hand to a cinder!

The old man's (and Sheila's) eyes got BIG as saucers.

"… AGGGHHH!" the mugger fell to his knees and writhed in pain as he stared at the ashy stump that had been his left hand.

"WHUNK! OHHH!" Bad Hand knocked him senseless with his metal fist, and reached out to the old gentleman.

"Please don't hurt me…"

"It's ok… You're safe now." Bad Hand said as he walked the man out of the alley. "You need to be more careful on the streets at night."

"Yes Sir. I'll do that." The man looked at Bad Hand with gratitude.

Ron went over to Sheila and took her hand.

"What's your name?"

Ron turned and Looked at the old man.

"Bad Hand… I was **never** here… Go straight home." He growled.

"Yes Sir!" 'Wait 'til I see the grandkids and Mama. They'll NEVER believe this!'

A LEGEND Was Born.

---

Later…

Ron and Sheila stood in front of her door…

"I guess this is good night… sorry you had to see that…" Ron said as he looked at the floor and scuffed his feet on her welcome mat.

'Man I was stupid… he's VERY Sweet…' "Ron." Sheila said as she raised his chin and gazed into his eyes, "I'm glad you're ok… that hand of yours saved him…"

"I guess."

"That's the second time that you saved someone with it… The first time was with you and Hellboy… c'mon." she led him inside, hung their coats, kicked off her boots, and sat him on her couch.

Sheila snuggled into Ron's chest.

"I talked to Abe Sapien once… He said that if a person takes adversity on, and uses what they've learned to help others then it was worth the pain."

"Sounds like a cool guy."

"He is. Abe's Hellboy's Best Friend." Sheila sat up and gazed tearily into Ron's eyes. "… and YOU'RE mine… I'm so SORRY about what happened to Rufus… I was an idiot…"

Sheila sobbed into Ron's chest.

Ron Stoppable/Bad Hand held the divine power to change a life in his hands…

And made HIS choice…

"Shhh… Sheila it's ok… I'll be your best friend… Wait here." Ron got up and retrieved a comforter from her bedroom, stripped off his jacket, tie, and boots and curled up with Sheila on her couch.

"Now go to sleep." Ron said as he ran his right hand through her hair.

"'K." Sheila snuggled tightly into Ron and went to sleep.

---

3-21-2005  
The Corner of  
8th and Mercer St.  
Greenwich Village  
New York, NY  
Chez Sherman  
0800 hrs

"Rise and shine sleepy heads!" A woman's voice barked.

'What!' Due to trained reflexes Ron formed a sigil and a shield formed around him and Sheila.

Sheila stirred… and sat up.

Ron's eyes cleared to see…

Johann Kraus

Abe Sapien

And

Liz Sherman…

The members of…

B.P.R.D. Team Two…

Standing before them.

"Mornin'." Sheila said to Ron as she stretched. "Don't worry about it… it's just Liz and her guys."

"Oh. Sorry." Ron deactivated the spell, and walked past Abe and Johann to get some juice from the kitchen.

"So who's your friend?" Liz asked.

"None of your biz Sis, but if you **must** know… he's a friend of your old Buddy… Strange. What do you want… and why don't you knock? Just because you have a key doesn't mean…" Sheila was on a tear.

'Arm tingled and twitched when I stood next to them, hmmm.' Ron looked on as Sheila and Liz talked, and formed a shield against Abe and Johann's powers.

"We have an ID." Abe said as he handed a satellite photo to Sheila.

The picture showed a young Victorian woman walking through a decimated village on the Mato Grosso plateau.

"The perp's someone that we have to go by the numbers on… They're ultra lethal due to their breaking free from the Ogdru and forging their **OWN** path through the Dark Realms. We think she's come out of hiding due to the Azores incident." Liz said.

"Who?" Sheila asked with dread.

"The Queen of Spiders." Johann said.

End Part V


	6. Part VI

Bad Hand

By mkusenagi2

The story concept © 5-19-2006  
All Marvel characters are © Marvel Comics.  
Kim Possible and other characters  
from the show are © Disney Co.  
I don't own Dark Horse Comics'  
characters either.

'Even though you let a tame Wolf into the henhouse it's still a Wolf... The same goes for Spiders.' Mkusenagi2.

11-9-1888  
Miller's Court  
Whitechapel District  
East End  
London, England  
0235 hrs

The monster known as Jack the Ripper had struck again…

He had just finished butchering poor Mary Jane Kelly, a girl of great beauty and low education… forced through circumstance to ply her trade in the Whitechapel district…

He took sadistic glee in the fact that he had been able to continue his 'work' without having been discovered…

Or so he thought…

'It's SOOO easy to take their lives… The police shan't stop me… Soon I'll take my **ART** elsewhere… to other places where it shall be appreciated…'

"Yes… yes you shall…" a woman's voice whispered. "Pledge your allegiance to me…"

"?" "Who's there?" Jack replied as a slip of a girl emerged from the fog and shadow…

"Come my Pretty… Uncle Jack will make it **ALL BETTER**…" he hissed as he crept towards her, "You have **NOTHING** to fear from me…"

"I know…" she said as she opened her arms to him.

Jack leapt forward, and slashed the girl's chest…

To NO effect!

For the first time **HE** felt… **TERROR!**

"Foolish boy! I will **take what I need** from you…" She said as she **SMILED**…

And **EMBRACED** him…

Jack's scream came out as a gurgle as she took what she needed…

'A nice boy… So full of life… and tasty too!' she thought after it was done, 'It's a shame he never learned to respect his **ELDERS.**'

So thought…

The Queen of Spiders.

Part VI

9-24-2006  
The Mano Malo  
Bermondsey Docks  
Bermondsey Parish  
London, England  
The Kitchen  
1135 hrs

"BRRRR!" Kim said as she shuddered, "The Queen of Spiders?"

"Yeah… Whatever you're thinkin' KP, won't do her justice… A **NASTY** piece of work, **PERIOD**.

"How bad was she?" Kim.

"**VERY BAD!** She's the reason I'm studying to become a Mage… 'course if it wasn't for **HER** I wouldn't… **WE** wouldn't have learned what we did…" Sheila said as Ron embraced her to stop her shivering.

---

3-21-2005  
177A Bleecker Street  
Greenwich Village  
New York, NY  
The Home of  
Dr. Stephen Strange, MD, ThD  
Master of the Mystic Arts  
The Sanctum Sanctorum  
1030 hrs

Ronald Dean Stoppable knew the time had come…

"Rabbi… I need to talk to The Vishanti…" Ron said to Stephen Strange.

"!" 'HE calls ME… **RABBI?**' "What's troubling you Ron?"

Ron told Strange about his… Romantic circumstances with Sheila Sherman…

"So why are you afraid?" Strange.

"I felt something was wrong when she said she was going to the Mato Grosso Plateau and placed wards on her house and her soul…"

"Which one?" Strange asked.

"The Light Of Agamotto… It **felt** right…" Ron noticed a LOOK on Strange's face. "I also placed our number in her phone…" 'AWWW MAAAANNNN HE'S GONNA BE SO TICKED I DID THIS!'

"Who are they after?" Strange.

"Her team said they're going after a person called… The Queen of Spiders… B.P.R.D. thinks she's connected to the Azores incident… A bunch of people have been killed in a similar manner on the plateau…"

"…"

"Doc… I'm sorry I…" Ron started.

"You were and **ARE** right… It's time." Strange rose, went to the bookstand, picked up a volume and placed it in Ron's hands.

Ron looked at the book and **STARED** at Doctor Strange…

"You must go into the Chamber Of Shadows with The Book… the answers you seek will be there… May The Vishanti Protect You… My friend."

Ron walked into the Chamber Of Shadows and stood before the Orb of Agamotto…

He held The Book of The Vishanti forth…

The Orb's housing opened…

And Ron was bathed in the Light of Agamotto!

"**WHO DARES TO SUMMON US, THE ETERNAL VISHANTI?"** a voice Roared.

"Uh… I… Ron Stoppable do." Ron managed to get out.

"**COME!"** Ron was sucked into The Orb!

He found himself facing three beings composed of twisted space and energy…

The Vishanti in their True form!

"**How may The Vishanti be of service to you?"** they asked.

"Uh… I need to learn about The Queen of Spiders… it's to help a friend…"

"**Very well…"** The Vishanti said…

Ron was transported to a grassy plain full of humongous mushrooms! The largest one stood before him.

"But first you have to answer a question for my curiosity." A voice said from above.

Ron looked up and saw a giant caterpillar was sitting on top of the mushroom smoking a hookah.

"!"

"And The Secret Question Is…" The caterpillar said, "Do you **LOVE** Her?"

"What?" 'Who, KP, Sheila?'

"Do You LOVE HER?" Caterpillar.

"Wait Dude, I'd like to know WHO I'm talking to First!"

"I am Agamotto… The All-Seeing. Now… Answer The Question."

"yeah… I love her."

"GOOD. YOU HAVE A CHANCE TO SAVE HER. She and her friends are walking into a trap that only YOU can destroy. We shall show you what you need to know." Agamotto said as he waved his hands and transported them to a temple in which the other Vishanti waited.

Ron saw a beauteous golden 'woman' reclining on a divan!

"I am Ohstur the Omnipotent." She purred.

"Uh… pleased to meet you Ma'am." Ron said. 'YOW!'

"And I am Hoggoth." said an insect-like being to Ron's left.

"And You Sir." Ron said. ''K.'

"And You already know **ME**, Ron Stoppable." Roared Agamotto in his Tiger form from Ron's right.

"So uh… about The Queen of…"

"There is **NO NEED** to repeat her name." The Vishanti said. "Look into the Orb and **KNOW!**"

The Orb spoke to Ron…

_**Before the Deluge…**_

_**The one we speak of was a priestess in the Temple of The Spider Goddess…**_

_**She was entrusted with the secrets of the universe and beloved of the Goddess…**_

_**GAEA.**_

_**Until the day that the New Race appeared…**_

_**The ones called Human…**_

_**She joined forces with the Ancient Ones and the DARK ONE to Herald a New Age…**_

_**FREE of the ones called HUMAN…**_

_**When she realized that there would be NO PLACE for Her in the New Age…**_

_**She sealed the Ancient Ones away and carved her name into the DARK Realms…**_

_**Since THAT Time, SHE has walked the Universe seeking those she could use…**_

_**So she could force the Ancient Ones and the DARK ONE'S freed agent to do her will…**_

_**Or ACCEPT HER as their…**_

_**EQUAL!**_

Ron was shown The Queen of Spider's path…

From Antediluvian Times to Present Day…

He SAW her become the consort to men such as…

Genghis Khan…

Napoleon…

Hitler…

Stalin…

Jones…

And Others Across the COSMOS…

Feeding them and feeding off the misery they caused…

"How do I stop her?" Ron asked.

"Listen to your heart, **NOT** to the spoken or **WRITTEN** word… This is how you will know your allies… and **HELP** them… **IF** you do this your allies **WILL** show you the way… to **MANY** things… Beware… Chthon's agent is near" The Vishanti said as Ron was returned to their chamber.

Ron bowed to The Vishanti, "I thank you my Teachers for what You have shown me. I shall do my best."

"**THE HONOR IS OURS RONALD STOPPABLE. WE LOOK FORWARD TO BEING OF FURTHER SERVICE TO THE ONE THAT IS THREE. FAREWELL!"**

"?" 'What are they talking about? One That Is Three?' he thought as he rematerialized in the Chamber Of Shadows.

Ron picked up the Book of The Vishanti, exited the Chamber Of Shadows, placed it in Strange's hands…

And prepared for battle…

---

3-21-2005  
Mato Grosso do Sul, Brazil  
Somewhere in  
The Interior of  
the Mato Grosso  
Plateau  
2138 hrs

Things had NOT gone well.

After a fully kitted Shego and Teams 1 and 2 had HALOed into an area close to the latest attacks ALL the links she had to those teams had become silent…

According to transmissions, they had been attacked by spiders the size of Buicks that had paralyzed them with a venomous aerosol, and webbed them up with silk that was impervious to Liz's flame!

'What am I gonna do now? … Guess it's up to me…' she thought as she began to recon the area.

"Firefly to Central." She whispered into her link as she crept through the jungle.

"This is Bruttenholm, Firefly go ahead." he replied from B.P.R.D. headquarters.

"Both teams are down… I repeat BOTH teams are down… Their transmissions said they were taken by **HUGE** spiders… I need a topo/geo map of the area…"

"We're sending data now… be advised… you should evacuate the area… an airstrike is scheduled to hit the area within the hour…" Bruttenholm replied, "We **CANNOT** risk the Key of Doom falling into her hands."

"Understood… and refused… Retreat is **NOT** an option."

"Copy… Tell me… why do you need the map?" Bruttenholm. 'Dear God… Please help them…'

"Since she's using… spiders that big, she needs a place to hide them… Firefly out." 'Let's see if we can do Ron proud. Give me strength…'

A topological map popped up on her contacts and guided her towards a rock outcropping's cave…

A woman in Victorian garb appeared in the mouth of the cave with several spiders…

Shego secretly keyed her phone and stood her ground…

"You know who I am." The Queen said.

"Yeah… You're the Bitch that's allergic to Raid. Where's my friends?"

"They're… Unharmed… for the most part… what happens next depends…"

"On?" Shego asked as she got closer to the Queen.

"My mood… come into my parlor…" The Queen of Spiders said as she conjured a ball of light to guide the way. 'She stinks of white magics!'

"Sooo Funny… NOT!" Sheila said as she followed.

---

Earlier…

3-21-2005  
The Corner of  
8th and Mercer St.  
Greenwich Village  
New York, NY  
Chez Sherman  
0810 hrs

A bemused Ron Stoppable looked on as he made Sheila's breakfast…

"So you're robbing the cradle now?" Liz asked her sister while puffing on a cheroot.

"No! … He's… a…" Sheila tried to reply.

"Do they do this a lot?" Ron asked Abe.

"Yeah… ALL the time, unless Hellboy's in the room… Then you can hear a pin drop."

"Yes," Johann replied, "They fight all the time… but they love each other very much…"

"Yeah? How do you know?" Ron.

"I am an empath… Abe's a telepath… You my friend were hard to read before you placed your wards… It's like you're an ocean!"

"Y'know it's RUDE to scan people for no good reason… I'll take it as you're worried about her?"

"Yeah," Abe replied, "She's had several guys just hang out with her so they could say they had a roll with Shego… You're the 1st guy that **EVER** made her smile…"

"'k. Guys keep an eye on things… Johann don't let the artivada beef dry out… and keep it on low."

Ron gave the bowl of eggs to Abe and walked into the living room.

The ladies got quiet…

Ron sat next to Sheila, held her left hand with his right, and let the **WOLF** look at Liz.

"Hi." Ron/Wolf.

"Hi." Liz.

"So you're Sheila's sister."

"Yeah. And you are?"

"Bad Hand… that's what I'm going by these days…"

"I heard about some guy… meeting Sis at the Loll…"

"News travels fast…" the Wolf replied, "So what do you want to know? I'll answer anything you'd like about Sheila and I… except my past… and she already knows about it…"

"What happened to your hand?"

"Liz!" Sheila exclaimed.

"It's ok." The Wolf said, "Accident… Prosthesis."

"Really? It looks expensive."

"You have **NO IDEA** how expensive it is. I'm NOT talking about it anymore… **GOT IT?** You don't see me asking you about when you and Sheila found out about your powers!"

"Touché." Liz. 'Ballsy!'

"…" Sheila squeezed his hand. Johann and Abe put the food in the fridge and watched from the kitchen.

"So what're you hanging out with her for? A roll?" Liz asked.

"No. … **i love her**…" Ron/Wolf/Bad Hand kissed Sheila's hand, "pure and simple… you would see that if you got that Jupiter sized chip off your nose and dropped the issue…"

'**HE LOVES ME?'** A stunned Sheila Sherman thought.

'Bastard!' "You…" Liz.

"See I know why you stood up for your Sis… You love her and you're afraid… Afraid of losing the only family you have left… I'm sorry if you're pissed with me right now, but you need to know one thing… I've had opportunities to 'be' with your Sis and didn't take 'em 'cause I **love** her…"

"So you think you know me huh?" Liz growled.

"Oh yeah. See you don't feel real unless you cross swords with someone that's a challenge… Like Sheila…" 'Time to put this to bed.' Ron/Wolf/Bad Hand thought.

"BULLSHIT!"

"Or hang with a guy that's stronger than you are and fills a room… Like Hellboy."

"!" Liz was silent. 'Gotcha! That's **MY** Man that did that!' Sheila thought.

"…" 'Crap!' Johann and Abe.

"Look… I think it's cool you love her… just ease up ok? I promise I'll **NEVER** step on her… and when Bad Hand makes a promise he keeps it… Can we start off on the right foot? I don't like to eat with folks that I have problems with…"

Liz smiled. "Ok." 'The guy's got moxie… I'll just keep an eye out… just in case.'

'What?' Johann and Abe.

"Huh?" Sheila said.

"I said 'Ok'… Sis you found a keeper, and if you decide to get married, I want an invite." Liz said. "So what are you making?"

"What just happened?" Johann whispered to Abe.

"We've just seen a major power appear." Abe whispered back.

"Omelets. Mexican style. You like?" Ron.

"Yeah… can I watch?" Liz.

"Sure… You can help even… uh Liz could WE have a moment?" Ron.

"Yeah. (Smile.)"

"So who ARE you, **REALLY**?" a bemused Sheila asked.

"uh… just a guy that fell in love with a woman that corrected her mistakes… and is helping me with my own…" a humble Ron Stoppable said to the woman he loved before he **KISSED** her.

"Hey Sis!" Liz said, "Quit hoggin' the chef! Time's a wastin', We wanna eat!"

---

3-21-2005  
177A Bleecker Street  
Greenwich Village  
New York, NY  
The Home of  
Dr. Stephen Strange, MD, ThD  
Master of the Mystic Arts  
Ron Stoppable's Room  
2155 hrs

Ron was meditating in preparation for the teleport spell and the battle to come when Wong knocked on his door…

"C'mon in." Ron.

"Sir, I think you'd like to hear this…" Wong said as he handed the phone to Ron.

Ron listened… and heard the Queen of Spiders talking to Sheila… Used a tracking spell… And prepared to teleport to the area!

'Good deal, Sheila! I'm comin'… just hold on!' Ron thought.

"Tel Stephen that I'm going to the Mato Grosso Plateau at these coordinates." He said as he mystically projected the data into Wong's head and vanished.

Wong gave Strange the news, and Strange sent out a call for the Defenders.

'Hopefully he'll succeed.' He thought.

---

Bad Hand materialized in the growth 50 yards away from the cave mouth inside a Jaguar Temple…

'Let's see…' he thought.

"GROOWWWLLL!" a jaguar coughed behind Bad Hand.

'Ok…' Bad Hand slowly turned to face… a 500 lbs jaguar… And…

An owl? The owl was very silent.

'Hmmm. This has no reason not to work… So.' "Show me the best way in." he said to the Jaguar.

The big cat pushed Ron with a paw until he sat on a rock, and melted into the jungle.

A loud hissing was heard…

Then ALL was still…

10 minutes later it returned licking its chops.

"Ok, what just happened?" Bad Hand whispered.

The Jaguar stared at Bad Hand as if to say, "Do you **REALLY** want to know?"

"Uh, nevermind."

It turned to leave and watched Bad Hand over its shoulder.

"Ok. I'm comin'." He said as the owl flew ahead of them.

---

3-21-2005  
Mato Grosso do Sul, Brazil  
Somewhere in  
The Interior of  
the Mato Grosso  
Plateau  
A Cavern  
2218 hrs

"Spiders! First it was frogs, now it's a plague of Spiders!" Hellboy groaned as he came to, bound to a cavern wall in webbing. "Is anybody awake?"

"Yeah." Liz replied.

"Ja." Johann.

"Yes." Abe.

Several of the troops in the cave muttered that they were awake.

"Liz, have you been able to burn through?" Hellboy.

"No… Sheila's out there… Knowing Sis she's trying to figure out something…"

"We're running out of options people… Bruttenholm's gonna nuke this place if we don't get out of here…" 'And it's **MY** fault… damned Hand of Doom!'

"Shhh, someone's coming!" Liz.

Shego, The Queen of Spiders, and her retinue walked into the cavern…

"If you want to save your friends… you must do a small favor for me…" The Queen hissed.

"?" Sheila LOOKED at The Queen as she passed an obsidian dagger to her.

"Cut off Anung Un Rama's hand."

---

Bad Hand and his 'team' were getting closer to the cavern and were hearing voices. They crept up and peeked over an outcropping of rock. Bad Hand listened to the exchange…

"!" 'It's here… in the Shadows! The fucker that took my HAND!'

The Jaguar LOOKED at Bad Hand and crept towards the left. The Owl flew away towards the right…

---

"What!" Shego said.

"(Sigh!) Must I repeat myself?" The Queen replied.

"…" "And if I refuse?" Shego asked.

"they will become mine… I have 'seasoned' them. As we speak my Spider's venom is curdling their souls… except Hellboy… since he's a demon already… Cut off his hand and I'll remove the toxin… fail and they'll become my pets."

A Spider crept up to Shego and turned until she could see…

A human face silently screaming in **TERROR** was buried under the hair on the rear of its abdomen!

"Why don't you do it yourself BITCH?" Shego hissed.

"…"

"SHE can't because my blood's toxic to her… I'm 'too holy' for her to touch." Hellboy said.

"Quiet!" The queen hissed as she cast a spell that garbled his speech. "Do it… **NOW!**"

"No! Get Fucked!" Shego grated.

The Queen **SUDDENLY** stood in front of Shego, popped her claws and struck her…

Well attempted to…

"BAM!" A FLASH of LIGHT and a thunderclap was heard as The Queen was thrown back several feet…

By the Light Of Agamotto!

'Wow! Guess it works… thanks Hon… Hurry!' Shego.

"You… **BITCH!**" The Queen Roared as she morphed into a **HUGE**… horrific… spider-like caricature of her original form. "You dare use the Vishanti's magics on **ME**?"

"Did you know she could do that?" Abe to Liz.

"Uh… No." Liz to Abe. 'But I've got an Idea who **CAN!**'

"**I'LL SHOW YOU WHAT I LIKE TO DO TO THOSE THAT SHOW SUCH IMPERTINENCE… KILL THE PRISONERS!"** The Queen of Spiders thundered as she rushed Shego!

The Spiders rushed the bound captives…

"**UUURRR!" "SKREEE!"**

Only to be repelled…

By The…

**Jaguar Of the Underworld**…

AND…

**The Owl of Mictlantecuhtli!**

'There's only ONE person I know that could pull this off…' Shego thought as she backflipped out of The Queen's range.

"Hand! You here?" Shego cried.

"Yeah." Bad Hand replied as he ran down the rock face and shot several Spiders with his hand in rapid fire cannon mode.

"Watch out! She's got the power to garble speech!" Shego told him as she blasted The Queen with her plasma.

"Got it. Follow me." Bad Hand said as he shot The Queen's throat and mowed through the spiders towards the captives, the Owl, and Jaguar.

"**UGGHLLE!"** The Queen gurgled.

"Right behind ya!" Shego said as she fought by his side.

"Guys," Bad Hand Roared above the carnage to his team as he summoned his magics, "Hold The Line." 'Hope this works…' Bad Hand went into the otherworld…

And…

Sat before Gaea!

"How may I help you my son?" Gaea asked.

"I need your help… to save my friends… and our home."

"I WILL help… but you must destroy the seal my errant daughter has to protect her from my wrath."

"Your seal?" Bad Hand replied.

"You will know it when you see it!"

Bad Hand returned to the cavern…

JUST in time to release the Light of Agamotto…

"Shego! Work your will! The Light can **FUSE** with your plasma!

"GOTCHA!" she cried as she focused her WILL, released a pulsar into the midst of the Spider army and **VAPORIZED** them!

"It's not over yet people…" Hand said as a **HUGE** Shadow flowed out of the cavern's depths.

"Now you fools shall **DIE!**" The Queen hissed as she backed away from Hand and his team.

The Alloy on Hand's arm covered his body!

"I humbly ask The Vishanti to grant me the strength of Cyttorak and the protection of The Light Of Agamotto." Hand asked.

"**IT IS DONE!"** They replied.

Bad Hand leapt, over The Line, reached the point where the Shadow was 'standing' and **GRABBED** it!

The Shadow writhed in Hand's grip!

Hand increased the Light's brightness about his person…

Pieces of the Shadow fractured and turned to dust!

"It's not so fun when someone does it to you, Huh?"

The Shadow shuddered and warped out of the cavern.

Hand turned and leapt onto The Queen's back, while simultaneously slamming his fists into the back of her head, **"WHUNK!"** and flipped over her to stand by his teammates.

"Gaea said we have to destroy the symbol she carries." Hand whispered to Shego as they blasted and clawed The Queen, "Got any Ideas?"

"A symbol huh?" Shego looked at The Queen…

"…"

'Got It! Yes!'

"Shoot the doily on her chest!" Shego cried as she and Hand shot the Queen's chest!

"**NO!"**

A flash of LIGHT erupted from The Queen of Spiders…

When the flash faded…

**Gaea** Stood before them.

The Voice of **Mictlantecuhtli** came forth from the Owl.

**"when the owl cries/sings, the dark ones die"**

"You will NEVER defeat **Chthon**, human… or the **Ancient Ones**."

"Yeah. You and the Horse you rode in on." Bad Hand quipped.

"It is time to go my daughter." Gaea said as she turned The Queen of Spiders to dust.

Gaea turned towards Bad Hand.

"Thank You for returning my daughter to me… for this boon I shall restore your friends. I am indebted to you… farewell."

And she was gone.

---

3-21-2005  
Mato Grosso do Sul, Brazil  
Somewhere in  
The Interior of  
the Mato Grosso  
Plateau  
The Temple of the Jaguars  
2318 hrs

Ron Stoppable sat with his beloved curled on his lap on a throne in the moonlit temple where he had met his friends Jaguar and Owl…

Ron picked an orchid from a tree that was growing next to the throne and placed it in Sheila's hair…

A Man and his Lady in their Midnight Paradise.

"A little bit of late night Ronshine to make your evening complete."

"Thank you… Beloved." Sheila said as Ron wrapped his arms around her waist.

"So tell me Ms Sherman, how did you know what we needed to shoot?" Ron asked as he squeezed her tight.

"The Doily…" Sheila replied.

"Pardon?"

"She was wearing a lace doily as an ascot… with the symbol for Earth on it… It was **TOO** obvious… It's a girl thing…"

"So how do you know about the symbol for Earth?" A Pensive Ron asked.

"Uh… I was studying with Bruttenholm and it stuck out at the time… now I know why." She mused.

"Y'know I need a study partner… someone that has talent… like…" Ron said as he buried his face in her jasmine scented hair.

"Like?" Sheila said with a smile as he nuzzled her neck.

"You. I'm sure Doc won't mind… I'll just tell him I'm starting a new group… The Nightstalkers…"

"Corny much?" Sheila quipped as she gazed into his eyes.

"Just when I'm around you or…" Ron said.

"Or?" Sheila. 'He loves her… I'll talk to him later about it.'

"Nothin'…"

"…"

"thanks." Sheila said as she lovingly caressed his face.

"for what?" Ron.

"saving us… I thought we…" Teary Sheila.

"It's nothin'… I'm just glad you're ok."

"Ron… When I saw one of the Ogdru Hem, I KNEW what true evil **LOOKED** like… and grew up. I **NEVER** want to go down that road again."

"That's one of the reasons I love you…" He said before he **KISSED** her.

Afterwards…

"So who're your friends?" Sheila asked as she held her finger out to say hello to the Jaguar.

"Uh… I dunno… they were here when I got here and helped me save you guys…" he replied as Jaguar rubbed his head against Ron and Sheila.

"HRRMM!"

The pair looked up to see Liz Sherman and Co. standing in the temple entrance…

Liz, Hellboy, Johann, and Abe saw something completely different!

Ron and Sheila were sitting as they had been when Liz and the others had seen them, however NOW they were dressed in ancient Mesoamerican royal garb with Owl perched on the throne's back while Jaguar lay at their feet…

Then the vision passed!

Liz and Co. walked into the temple…

"Uh… I'm not good at this…" Liz started, Hellboy nudged her. "But I'd like to apologize for earlier… and say thanks for what you did for us… We owe you… **BIG.**"

Sheila was **STUNNED**.

"Ja. Thanks for saving us." Johann.

"Ditto." Abe.

"No… you don't owe me… I'd have done it for anybody…" Ron said to Liz as he stuck out his hand, "Friends?"

"yeah." Liz shook it and left with Abe and Johann.

"Hey kid," Hellboy said, "Ya did it again. Thanks."

The hair rose on the back of Ron's neck. Sheila tensed.

"You **look** different Ron, but you don't **SMELL** different… This is gettin' to be a habit with you rescuing me all the time… Don't worry, the guys'll keep your secret."

"Uh… ok." Relieved Ron.

"Can we count on your help in the future… Bad Hand?"

"Count on it… and the same from you?"

"Yeah. I'll drop a line to Fury to let him know you're ok… When this craps over, get the AWOL crap straightened out. Sheila, I'll ask Bruttenholm ta debrief ya later." Hellboy said.

"I will." Ron said as he looked into Sheila's eyes.

"'k." Sheila.

Hellboy left.

Owl flew from its perch and stood next to Jaguar.

"**It was an honor to fight beside you Ron, may you become as powerful a Man Of Knowledge as you are a Warrior."** Oshtur said from the owl's mouth to a stunned Ron and Sheila! **"Until the next time we meet…"** Oshtur's form bowed its head and faded away.

"It was a blast kids… Later!" Agamotto said with Jaguar's mouth… Then he too was gone.

Sheila stood and LOOKED at Ron.

Ron conjured a gate… and looked at his Beloved.

"Is something wrong?"

"…" 'AWWW MAAANNNN SHE'S GONNA KICK M…'

"No. But you're telling me EVERYTHING that's happened. Right?"

"Yes Ma'am!"

They entered the portal and walked hand in hand into Dr Strange's sanctum.

---

9-24-2006  
The Mano Malo  
Bermondsey Docks  
Bermondsey Parish  
London, England  
The Kitchen  
1415 hrs

"The rest as they say is history. I went to on call status with Bruttenholm, Ron and I started the Bad Hand missions, and opened this place." Sheila said to Kim. "We've been trying to find out what's going on and hadn't made ANY headway 'til now."

"Really?" Kim replied.

"Oh yeah! We've put a dent in whatever the Shadows are up to but we didn't have a chance to get the lay of the land 'til now. One of our sources told us that we could find data that would name the ringleader of the Shadows…"

"And?" Kim.

"Then we could try to mount a proper assault against them on **ALL** fronts. Especially the magical ones."

"Oh." Bemused Kim.

"Beep Beep BeDeep!"

"What up Wade?"

"I've got that data translated… Is Ron there?" Kim passed the Kimmunicator to Ron.

"Dude…" Choked Up Wade.

"It's cool." Ron said as Sheila leaned over his shoulder and waved at Wade, "Whatcha got?"

"Uh… Is that?" Wade's eyes BUGGED.

"Yeah. She's my partner. Whatcha got?"

"I'm sending the data to you guys now… Ron does the name Varnae mean anything to you?"

"…"

"…"

"Ron?"

"Yeah." Ron said as he and Sheila looked at each other…

"What's the matter?" Kim asked.

"Varnae… is a **VERY POWERFUL** sorcerer." Sheila said.

"So we can beat him… Right?" Kim.

"Maybe." Ron.

"I don't understand, what's the problem?" Kim asked. "You're starting to scare me Ron."

"Good, that shows you've got sense. You **SHOULD** be scared… Varnae's **The Source**."

"Of What?" Kim and Wade.

"**Vampirism."**

End Part VI


	7. Part VII

Bad Hand

By mkusenagi2

The story concept © 5-19-2006  
All Marvel characters are © Marvel Comics.  
Kim Possible and other characters  
from the show are © Disney Co.  
I don't own Dark Horse Comics'  
characters either.

Part VII

9-24-2006  
The Mano Malo  
Bermondsey Docks  
Bermondsey Parish  
London, England  
The Kitchen  
1420 hrs

"**WHAT!"** Kim and Wade chorused.

"'K boys and girls… hold on to your seats 'cause we're going back at LEAST 12,000 years…"  
Ron said as he looked at Sheila, squeezed her hand and began to tell the tale.

---

It was the END of an age…

Mankind had risen to great heights and had walked with the GODS as equal partners…

Until the First Men turned AWAY from the GODS…

And saw them as RIVALS…

Now due to the **Rift** and the selfishness of the First Men…

The Gods started to withdraw their essence…

Or **CHANGE** it…

So only the worthy may use it…

For this is the secret of magics…

Magic is the raw essence of the Gods…

What men would call their BLOOD.

Into this time was born a gifted child… Varnae of North Atlantis.

He astonished his teachers with his ability to summon magical energies and use them…

At the age of four…

It was believed that he would be the one to heal the rift between the Gods and the First Men…

As he came of age he became learned in the ways of ALL magics…

Yet it wasn't enough…

Because of the **RIFT**…

The First Men began to **WITHER** and **DIE**…

One of the First Men **REFUSED** to settle for such a fate…

Varnae, Exalted above all the other Priest Kings of North Atlantis, sought the secrets to the ultimate form of Immortality…

Godhood.

He traveled the world seeking knowledge in the far corners of the Earth and gaining followers along the way…

Finally he and his brethren found…

The Ebontome…

The last remnant of Chthon's presence in this realm…

They 'used' it…

And discovered several Dark Realms…

Two stood out from the rest…

Chthon's…

And

The Ancient Ones…

Varnae 'promised' to release the Ancient Ones and Chthon if they gave him and his brethren what they sought…

A 'pact' was forged…

The other Priest Kings learned of his treachery…

And attempted to stop him before he used the Book…

They managed to kill him…

But were too late…

Varnae arose from the Dead, empowered by the spells from the Book…

Cursed by Chthon and the Ancient Ones into servitude…

Forever shunning the Light of Day…

Thirsting after the Blood of the Living…

THIS was the 'immortality' that he had been 'blessed' with…

Chthon and the Ancient Ones inflicted a cruel joke upon him…

And ensured that he and his ilk would be unable to sire any offspring…

Except through their BLOOD…

Varnae… Enraged, infected his brethren with his curse…

He sealed the way to the realms of Chthon and the Ancient Ones…

Gathered his 'children'…

And destroyed Northern Atlantis…

---

Now the Gods were aware of Varnae's machinations…

And had decided upon a solution…

From the ranks of the Second Men…

A noble bloodline would be nurtured…

For one purpose…

Heroes!

Champions that could wield the **ULTIMATE** Antithesis to Varnae's accursed plague…

The Lotus Blade…

A weapon designed to **HEAL**…

Or **CAUTERIZE**…

The **FIRST**…

To successfully wield it against Varnae…

Was…

Nuadu, King of the Tuatha Dé Dánaan…

Known as Silver Arm.

He immobilized the Beast with magics…

Decapitated him…

Sealed his undying head in a block of stone engraved with the Fifty Names Of Marduk…

And threw it into the sea where Atlantis rests…

Since then…

The Blade has passed over the millennia…

From one Champion to another…

Protecting the Light…

To the present day…

It is said that when the time is right…

The Blade will find its true owner…

---

"And that's the story…" Ron said to an astonished Kim and Wade.

"…"

"So, whatcha got?" Sheila asked Wade.

"Huh?" Wade.

"Spill Wade." Ron.

"Oh yeah! Uh… well that's what was in the files you discovered… Roxxon found a sunken city…"

"Let me guess… Atlantis." Kim.

"Uh… that's what they think… They were checking the sea floor looking for oil deposits  
when they discovered a magnetic anomaly… they took some samples and found some  
artifacts in the cores…"

"So they started looking for ancient tech…" Ron.

"And went to the Second Best expert on building probes…" Sheila.

"my uncle slim…" Kim whispered.

"yeah…" Wade.

"So how'd the Shadows get here?" Kim.

"Uh… there's footage… but you don't want to see it…" Wade said as he turned gray, "Trust Me."

"WADE!" Kim growled.

"OK. OK!" Wade said.

Wade ran the lab's video…

Kim, Ron and Sheila saw Slim try to open the block with the plasma torch…

Varnae's head was released… and was vaporized/changed by the energy in the torch…

The magically charged plasma hit Slim…

And the first Shadow was created!

"Turn it off." Ron said as he reached over and squeezed Kim's hand.

"'k." Wade.

"…" Kim wept.

"Uh… I've been analyzing the footage from your first encounter… and…" Wade quietly said.

"AND?" Sheila replied as she squatted next to Kim and hugged her.

"Uh it looks like there are faces inside the Shadows… like they're stuck in a twisted space…" Wade.

"When Slim hit him with the torch, it must have triggered a magical reaction… and the  
Ancient Ones or Chthon tried to pull Varnae into their Realms… but it looks like he's  
stuck…" Ron mused.

"Can we save them?" Teary Kim.

"I… don't know KP… but I'll do everything I can…" Ron said.

"So if he's stuck, how'd he talk to the Queen of Spiders?" Sheila.

"I'd guess that he's able to solidify… or if someone knows how to use spells from the Ebontome to talk to him directly or through a thrall…"

"So what do we do?" Kim asked.

"I'm gonna meditate on this… see if I can think of something KP… Sheila make sure she gets some rest… Wade let me know if you find anything else." Serious Face Ron said as he rose from the table.

"Ok Ron." Wade replied.

"'K Hon." Sheila.

"Ron?" Kim.

Ron turned and looked her in the eye.

"Yeah KP?"

"Thanks… I KNOW you'll do your best."

"Don't thank me yet KP, 'til we get OUT of this mess." Ron said as he left the kitchen.

---

2 hours later…

Kim rose from her bed and went to Sheila's door…

"KNOCK! KNOCK!"

"Come in." Kim entered Sheila's room.

"Nice place." Kim said as she looked around, "Can we talk?"

"Sure. What's up?" Sheila replied.

"What happened… y'know…" Kim hedged.

"Well… when Sis got me drafted into the B.P.R.D. I got to see what the Ancient Ones and their 'children' look like…"

"Yeah?" Kim.

"…" "It's like looking at a… Cancer… of Space… And Time… I had to get therapy afterwards…"

"Gorchy?"

"Yeah."

"…"

"oh."

"So after I SAW that… **I GREW UP**, decided to behave, and promised myself that if I  
found a good guy… I'd make sure… And when I **REALLY** met Ron… Y'know…" Sheila said  
while looking into Kim's eyes.

"Yeah… I know… he's something else… isn't he?" Kim said.

"Yeah… Kim I **KNOW** he's going to KILL me but I **HAVE** to tell you what happened the day  
it **changed**…"

End Part VII


	8. Part VIII

Bad Hand

By mkusenagi2

The story concept © 5-19-2006  
All Marvel characters are © Marvel Comics.  
Kim Possible and other characters  
from the show are © Disney Co.  
I don't own Dark Horse Comics'  
characters either.

Part VIII

9-24-2006  
The Mano Malo  
Bermondsey Docks  
Bermondsey Parish  
London, England  
Sheila Sherman's  
Bedroom  
1630 hrs

"Ok," Kim asked, "When WHAT changed?"

Sheila pointedly **LOOKED** at Kim…

"**OOOOHHH!"** Kim replied, "When **THAT** changed…"

"Yeah… It was a few months after the Queen of Spiders, The Hand, and HYDRA/Kingpin missions… Ron, Hellboy and I decided to hang out with one of Hellboy's friends…"

---

5-18-2005  
The 'Beach House' of  
Dr P. J. Ramiro  
Cancun, Quintana Roo  
Mexico  
1300 hrs

"Thanks for letting my friends stay here," Hellboy said to his long time friend PJ Ramiro, "I promise there won't be ANY trouble… like **Last** time…" 'Damn demons…'

Picture a man 6', 180 lbs; in his early 30's with a head of thick, somewhat unruly dark hair; sad, deep, but kind brown eyes; slightly boyish face, and an infectious grin…

That described Hellboy's best bud in that part of the world.

"It's not a problem my friend…" PJ said to Hellboy as he watched Sheila and Ron cavorting in the surf, "Your lovely partner I know… Who's the young man that's caught her eye?"

"That's… Ron… Przystanek… He's recovering from… some mission related injuries…" Hellboy stumbled.

"… Ahhh… I see… B.P.R.D. business?" PJ.

"Kinda… he's a friend of the Bureau's… Me and Liz **OWE** him." Hellboy.

"Say no more my friend, he's welcome here." PJ said as he went into his kitchen. "I have some Negra Modelo beer and some limes for you… and Mango Lemonade for myself…"

"Straight?" Hellboy.

"Si, as always… I hate the taste of alcohol."

"Great! How's your cat?" Hellboy asked as he sat at the kitchen table.

"She's fine amigo! She just had a new litter!"

So began their R & R.

---

Meanwhile 5 houses away…

Drs David and Jean Hudson MD, and their 10 year old daughter Annie were on vacation…

They looked like your typical American family; tanned blonde and fit Dad; hottie brunette Mom; and their terribly smart, towheaded, terror of a cute daughter…

Quietly famous and wealthy…

Humanitarians to the point of politely refusing the Nobel!

Yes, the Hudsons were on vacation…

Well Annie and her Mom were…

Dad was being the proverbial absent-minded workaholic…

The Drs Hudson were MIT grads that specialized in biomedical nanotech research…

And had figured out a way to repair cellular damage a la the nanobots they had designed…

While Jean and Annie lounged in their rooms…

David was in the den trying to map out further paths of research and figured he could doodle some research notes while on vacation…

But to do so he'd taken a copy of his research datacore with him…

He figured that was fine since it was stored in a secured laptop with a self destruct…

Others coveted his data, however…

---

Ron Stoppable was having the time of his life…

Here he was in the shallow surf (with his arm covered by a long sleeved shirt and glove), on the beaches of Cancun with a Goddess that was dressed in a skimpy Emerald and Jade, French cut swimsuit that left nothing to his imagination.

"MAN! SHE'S **HOT** IN THAT RIG… AND IT'S **ALL** NATURAL!" Ron thought.

Sheila tackled Ron and sat astride him in the surf.

"Gotcha Now!" she said as she held his arms overhead, "I think I'll **TAKE** my prize…" she said as she looked at him with smoky eyes and leaned in for **The Kiss**.

"Uh… Don't I get a say in the matter? 'Sides you didn't fight fair!" Ron said with his goofy grin.

"How's that?" Sheila said as she released his hands and rubbed noses with him.

"'Cause you wore that badical suit… uh…" Ron lost his train of thought…

Correction; WRECKED his train of thought as he felt Sheila sexily cuddling with him in the surf.

"And your point is?" she said as she changed her mind and began to nibble on his neck.

"Uhhh… Me es… … Oh My God…" he moaned as he wrapped his arms around her…

"!" Ron.

"Ahhh! YOU BASTARD! STOP THAT! I'M TICKLISH!" Sheila squealed as she was lightly goosed and tickled into submission…

NOT!

Sheila broke free, ran into the surf and started to cavort with the dolphins in the ocean…

'She looks like a mermaid. Damn she's **SEXY!** Maybe…' Ron thought as Sheila rose from the ocean looking like the Goddess of the Sea…

She sat by the man who loved her…

And stared into his Chocolate Depths with Emeralds from the Sea…

They were drawn together…

To share their Souls…

In **The Kiss**…

"BLAMMM!" The beachfront of a house down the way EXPLODED outward as an AIM VTOL landed on the beach and picked up a strike team running from said house with two bundles!

"DAMMIT!" Ron growled, "Not **NOW**!"

"C'mon Hon… No Rest For The Wicked… Battle Mode!" She cried as she lit her hands and **RAN** towards the house with Ron and Hellboy in tow.

"What Happened?" Hellboy.

"Don't know… Looked like an AIM Strike Team…" Ron.

The trio checked the first floor of the house and had found nothing.

On the second floor, however…

They found Annie…

Unconscious from a blow to the head…

Hellboy whipped out his cell and called PJ.

While they waited, the local police arrived on scene and spoke to Hellboy.

PJ arrived on scene and asked Sheila to help him take Annie to his home for treatment, since he also ran his practice from a clinic in his home.

After the police settled their inquiry and turned the matter over to the local SHIELD agents, Ron and Hellboy went back to PJ's to check on Annie.

---

Several hours later…

"You can talk to her… but take it EASY… she's got a mild concussion. Her name's Annie Hudson…" PJ said to Ron and Hellboy while they stood outside one of PJ's spare rooms, "Sheila's with her."

"Ok." Ron said.

"Gotcha." Hellboy.

The two men walked into the room and saw Sheila sitting with Annie.

'She looks natural sitting with her like that… Sheila as Mom material… Hmmm…' Ron mused as he stood behind Sheila.

"I know who you are!" Annie said as she sat up in bed, "You're Hellboy!"

"That's right. PJ tells me your name's Annie, right?" Hellboy replied.

"Yes sir… This is SO COOL! Shego AND Hellboy in the same room! Uh, who's your friend?" Annie asked as she watched Ron.

"Uh… The name's Ron… Ron Przystanek. I'm a friend of Hellboy's. What happened?" he asked while watching her intently.

"My Mom and Dad and I were on vacation… They're doctors researching nanobots for tissue reconstruction. I think that's why they were kidnapped." Annie said.

"Oh… uh ok." Ron said as he rubbed the back of his head. 'Brave kid. Sharp too.'

"So did you get a look at them?" Hellboy.

"No Sir. They were wearing those yellow AIM suits. They broke in, knocked me down and took 'em… Are you going to help find 'em Hellboy?" she asked.

"Well the SHIELD boys seem to have a handle on it… We're gonna wait and see what develops first." He said.

"oh. Jurisdiction?" Annie asked.

"Yeah. But once we know what's goin' on we'll help…"

"Hey, you're a pretty sharp kid," Sheila said as she tucked her in, "What gives?"

"I've got a 180 IQ, according to Mom and Dad, but I'm just a typical kid… I do kid things y'know… I just like to read what my folks read, while I get my PhD in physics."

"Ok." Ron, Hellboy, and Sheila.

'She's another Wade!' Ron.

"Get some sleep." Sheila said as she shooed Ron and Hellboy out of the room.

"Yes Ma'am…" Annie said, "Ms Sherman?"

"Yes Annie?" Sheila replied before shutting the door.

"I'm glad you went straight. Uh, is Ron your Guy? Ya gonna marry him?" Annie asked as only a child can.

"Yes he's my 'guy', and we haven't got that far yet. Now go to sleep." A Mortified Sheila replied.

"Yes Ma'am."

---

2100 hrs  
Chez Ramiro

The local SHIELD commander, (a greasy gringo by the name of Smith) had stopped by and had given Hellboy and Co. the bad news…

They had reached a dead end, all leads had proven fruitless…

After he had left…

"So do you trust him?" Ron asked Sheila, Hellboy, and PJ. '**WE'VE GOTTA DO SOMETHING!**'

"No." they said.

"I'll call Bruttenholm… see what he has to say." Hellboy said before he left to make his call on his datalink.

"I'm gonna check around… and see what the 'locals' know." Sheila said as she rose to leave. "Coming Ron?"

'Hmmm.' "Nah. I'm gonna think about this… maybe I can figure out something… be careful 'k." he said as he reached for her hand and squeezed it.

"I will, promise." Sheila left.

"I'll stay here and keep an eye on her condition." PJ said.

Ron went upstairs and was entering his room when…

He heard crying coming from Annie's room!

'What?'

Ron opened her door, and saw Annie sobbing in bed.

"What's wrong?" Ron said as he sat next to Annie. 'Great Stoppable! Just great!'

Ron thought about how he'd felt at Wannaweep…

And made a choice…

"They're gonna… kkkill 'em… **AREN'T THEY?**" she cried.

"…" "No." Bad Hand said as he looked into Annie's eyes, "Can you keep a secret?"

"Yeah. **SNIFF!**" she said as she wiped away her tears.

"My name's NOT Ron Przystanek… It's Bad Hand." He said.

"You? No you're not… Show me." She said.

"Huh?"

"Show me your Right Hand." She challenged.

"ok." Ron/Bad Hand removed his right glove.

"You're really Bad Hand!" She said with a spark of hope in her eyes.

"Yeah. Really. I'll get 'em back for ya… but ya gotta keep it secret, 'k?"

"'k…"

"Hey! How…"

"Girl talk on the 'Net… I talked to a girl in a chatroom… she said she had been rescued by this guy that called himself Bad Hand… I thought it was bull…"

Bad Hand frowned at Annie.

"What?" Blushing. "Sorry… I'll watch my language…"

"Ok."

"Do it!"

"What?"

"I wanna see it… She said you could make it change!"

Bad Hand made his hand change into his Eldritch Blaster.

"Cool! Can…" she started.

"Annie just sit tight… I'll find them as soon as I can."

"Ok."

Ron/Bad Hand kissed her forehead and left.

---

'Guess I'll have to use the Eye of Agamotto.' Bad Hand thought as he got 'dressed'. 'As Doc says, 'May The Vishanti Guide Me.''

He placed the Eye amulet on his chest and waited…

The amulet opened and the Eye levitated out of it, and fused with his forehead…

Bad Hand thought of Annie's parents…

And SAW them!

'Booyah! **WAIT A SEC! THEY'RE IN THE SHIELD BASE?**' He saw them being held in a storage room.

'Let's see it's the first time I've done this long distance…' Bad Hand cast the spell for The Rings of Raggador as an invisible shield around the Hudsons.

'Ok, that worked so…'

Bad Hand thought about how to infiltrate the base…

The Eye opened a portal into a storage room adjacent to the one Annie's parents were in!

'Hey! Doc didn't say it could do this! Ah, what the Hell.' Bad Hand walked through the portal.

---

After he had left…

Hellboy knocked on Ron's door.

"Ron!" Hellboy cracked the door open, "You in here?" He walked inside…

And saw the empty kit bag!

'Shit! He went on his own! **DAMMIT SHEILA'S GONNA KILL ME!**'

---

'Let's see… Show me where the guards are.' Bad Hand asked the Eye.

The Eye showed the guards were in a typical square formation around the storerooms.

'Ok. Now show me where the insurance I need is kept…' The Eye not only showed him the wall safe where Smith's records were kept, but opened a portal into his office!

''k. I'll just ease in here and…' he thought as he entered Smith's office.

'Gotta stay frosty as KP would say…' he thought as he checked the safe with a thermal imager.

"CLICK!" the doorknob began to turn!

'SHIT!' Bad Hand dove under the desk.

"That was SO easy! AIM will get the blame AND the Hudson's tech, while I get paid by MODOK!" Smith said as he went to his safe, opened it, and took out his ledger. "How **SWEET** it **IS**!"

Bad Hand peeked out from underneath the desk and saw the coast was clear.

"You're absolutely **RIGHT!**" he said as he stuck his Blaster in Smith's 'nads and rose behind him. "I'll take that!" Hand said as he pocketed the ledger, slammed Smith's head against his desktop and stripped him of his weapons. "Don't move or make a sound."

An AIM goon walked in…

"Hurry we haven't…" he stopped in his tracks… and ran back out the door!

'**FUCK!'** Bad Hand thought.

"Open the control console, Now!" Hand Roared at Smith.

"But you don't know the codes to the base systems!" Smith whined as he complied.

"I know." Hand said as he ran three distress codes into the console causing the base to go on lockdown!

---

5-18-2005  
Condor 1/SHIELD  
Helicarrier flagship  
SHIELD Central  
New York, NY  
2133 hrs

"**WHAT THE HELL'S GOIN' ON?"** Nick Fury yelled at the duty techs on the bridge.

"Sir! We're receiving a coded transmission from Cancun Base! It's been placed on lockdown!"

'That place's been trouble ever since we opened it!' "What's our closest asset in the area?" Fury asked.

"None Sir." The tech replied.

"Get my jet ready, an' tell Alpha Squad to get crackin'!"

"Yes Sir! … Uh Sir, the codes appear to be an old Alpha Squad cipher?"

"Run 'em through my link."

"Yes Sir."

Fury looked at the codes through the link in his left eye.

"…" "no!"

"Uh Sir… What about Possible?" The tech asked.

"Tell her she's got the Con." 'I'm gonna keep an eye out…' "And erase those codes!"

"Yes Sir."

---

"So how'd you find out I'd had to stay behind?" Kim asked.

"Hello? I'm studying to be a Mage?" Sheila replied.

"Oh yeah… Sorry." Kim.

"Ok. So…"

---

"You'll never get out of here alive!" Smith hissed.

"I've got that covered… You've got a choice to make. Do I turn state's evidence, or do I face **MODOK** with my failure?" Bad Hand said while giving Smith a bone chilling glare.

MODOK was a failed genetics experiment that had conquered AIM.

"You…" Smith.

"Don't start… I'll do it. **PERIOD**."

"Dear God." Smith.

"He AIN'T here. Now hurry up. What's it gonna be?" Hand growled.

"…" "Ok."

"Alright." "WHAP!" Hand knocked him unconscious, and cast an entrapment spell over the base personnel. 'The Crimson Bands of Cyttorak should do it. I'll key it to Fury! Now to see to a rescue.'

---

Now since the base was on lockdown…

And Smith was paranoid about his prisoners…

NO ONE was standing guard over the Hudsons!

So…

An aperture appeared next to the Hudsons, and a man wearing a Kevlar suit and bandanna mask walked through!

"WHO? WHA…" David Hudson started.

"Shhh. Name's Bad Hand. Annie sent me. I'll get you out of here in a sec." he said as he walked up to them.

"BAM!" "OW! Sorry, I forgot something!" Hand removed the shield and morphed his hand into a thin blade and cut their bonds.

"Did they get any of your secrets?" Hand asked.

"No. My laptop self-destructed when they tried to take it. It's ALL in my head."

"Good."

"Is Annie Ok?" Jean Hudson asked.

"Yeah. Now come with me… before **ALL HELL** breaks loose!"

Bad Hand opened another portal and shoved them through…

Into PJ's living room!

Where an **ANGRY** Sheila Sherman waited, along with PJ and Hellboy.

"You're safe now… I gotta go!" Hand said as he saw Sheila GLARING at him. "You **GOT** this?" He growled to Sheila.

"Yeah." She said. **'JUST YOU WAIT!'**

"Good." And with that he 'left'.

---

After Ron changed back into his attire, and pocketed the ledger, he walked into Annie's room.

"Annie." Ron said.

"Yeah?"

"Go downstairs."

"Ok!" Annie ran downstairs.

"!" Annie leaped into her parent's arms.

Ron walked down the steps. "What's goin' on? Can't a guy get some sleep around here?"

"Listen you…" Sheila said as she strode over.

"Hi Hon." Merry Wolf's Eyes.

Sheila hugged Ron.

"Are You Crazy?" She whispered as she hugged him, "You could have got Killed!"

"Yeah. I got crazy… Smart as she is… She's just a kid… I couldn't say no… I'm Sorry." He whispered back as he slipped her the ledger. "Am I forgiven? It's for Fury, let Hellboy take care of it."

"!" "yeah… but we're talking about this later." Sheila whispered.

They sat with Annie's parents while Hellboy called Bruttenholm and made arrangements to hide them at B.P.R.D. HQ 'til things died down.

---

Before Annie left with her folks she asked to speak to Ron…

"Hi." She said as she walked into his room.

"Hi." Ron said as he sat on his bed going through his kit.

"I… uh wanted to say thank you…" Annie said as she stared at the floor.

"You're welcome." Ron.

Annie ran over and hugged him… **HARD.**

"I told my folks…" She said as she leaned back and looked into his eyes. "I'm sorry… I HAD TO…" she hugged him again. "Mr. Stoppable."

"WHA?" PANICKED Ron.

"It's ok. Your secret's safe with us… As long as you come to see us from time to time… 'k?" She kissed his cheek and skipped back.

"…" "'k." Ron.

"Pinkie Promise?" Annie.

"Yeah."

---

5-20-2005  
The Corner of  
8th and Mercer St.  
Greenwich Village  
New York, NY  
Chez Sherman  
2010 hrs

It was now Later.

Ron had gently told Sheila he'd like to wait a while before talking about what had happened on Annie's mission…

He told her that he'd been sloppy…

And could have got them **ALL** killed…

He knew the only reason the mission much less SHIELD's bust had gone down without a hitch…

Was due to his stupid luck…

And that someday it'd run out…

So she gave him some space…

On **ONE** condition…

That he **MOVE IN**…

She'd give him his own room…

And some time to sort it out…

But if he said NO…

It would be over…

So he moved into his own room.

Now…

It's **LATER**.

---

Sheila had told Ron that she wanted… no… **HAD TO SETTLE THIS.**

He agreed.

What **ELSE** could he do?

Sheila dressed up in her BEST outfit…

A Jade silk blouse, Black leather Mini, Smoke Grey Backseam thigh highs, and her Venetian Emerald and Jet Spike Heels…

Ron had dressed in an Armani Tux that he'd conjured…

He'd made a peace offering of their dinner…

He had served her Coq Au Vin with Garlic Potatoes and Baby Asparagus in Parmesan Butter…

And a Chambord Sherbet for dessert…

Ron and Sheila sat on her party couch…

Facing each other…

She GLARED at this Man…

This Knight that helped her become what she'd **WANTED** to be…

And he…

He gazed at this Fantastic Woman…

This Fury…

This Elemental Goddess…

That HE **LOVED**.

"You can't do shit like that **EVER** again. You **STEPPED** on us when you did that… You **STEPPED ON ME**, when you ran off like that half cocked…"

"…" "Sorry."

"**DON'T GIVE ME THAT! YOU SAID YOU'D NEVER DO THAT TO ME IN FRONT OF MY SISTER!"** she wept as she tried to punch his shoulder, but was sapped by her **LOVE** for him.

"i promise not to do that ever again." He said at this, his **MOST** vulnerable moment **EVER**.

"…" They stared into each other's eyes…

"Are you **REALLY** sorry?" she asked.

"yes."

"Ok. There's something ELSE I've got to say to you… **AND YOU'RE GOING TO LISTEN**."

"Yes Ma'am."

"When the day comes that you and… Kim run into each other again…" Sheila started.

Ron tried to look away. She gently took his chin in her hand and turned his gaze to hers.

"You're **GOING TO DEAL WITH IT!** understand?" she said.

"…" "ok."

"Good." She hugged him **TIGHTLY** to her.

"…"

She sat back and gazed lovingly into his eyes…

And stroked his hair…

"the other reason you can't do that anymore, is that i'd **die** if something happened to you…" she said as she leaned in, "'cause **i love you**…" and Smokily gazed at him.

'uh oh.' Ron thought as the Emerald Snake Goddess **REARED** over him.

She **KISSED **Him…

They were **CONSUMED**…

By the **FIRE FROM WITHIN!**

They broke free to get some AIR!

'She's got her Mojo workin', AAAA-HAAA!' a blues singer in N'Orleans cried.

"!" "Did you hear something?" Ron asked.

"No." Smoky Eyed Sheila replied.

They merged together as **ONE**.

Ron ran his hands gently over her curves, TOTALLY engrossed with the sculptured hills and valleys of her statuesque physique; while Sheila TASTED and SAVORED everything about him…

THEY rose and went into HER room…

NOW…

**THEIR ROOM**…

And began the ages old dance between the Moth and the Flame…

She undressed her Knight, and Explored/Kissed/Tasted EVERY feature of his sculpted body that she **COULD**.

"!" he thought as she swallowed and MASSAGED his elemental member…

He ran his hands through her silky tresses…

And THANKED the GODS for this…

The GREATEST MIRACLE…

In his **life**…

Before he collapsed on their bed.

She released him…

Rose…

And revealed her HIDDEN TREASURES…

As a Rose **BLOOMS**…

**IN THE NIGHT!**

Her Blouse drifted away from her on a breeze…

To reveal her Divinely CARVED Bust…

She POUNCED on him…

And GAVE him…

A Dusky Jade nipple to SUCKLE…

Thus Causing her to SING!

While HE…

Reverently clasped his hands around her waist…

Slid them down…

And WORSHIPPED her…

Elemental Curves…

His Hands found…

SHE WAS NUDE under her skirt!

So He explored her DEPTHS…

Seeking to tease a SAMPLE…

Of her HONEYED WATERS…

Which he SHARED with HER…

His **SERPENTINE GODDESS!**

"Wait here." She commanded before she rose, discarded her skirt, and FLOWED up his frame to gaze into his eyes.

"Tonight, I Love The Man That Walked Through **HELL**, To Free My Soul."

He wept silently in joy.

She sat up and caressed his member with her Joyously Weeping Fountain…

And ENGULFED HIM!

"OH MY GOD!" they cried.

He gently coaxed her down to him…

And Orally Worshipped her Bust…

As she whipped her Ebon curtain over his face…

While in the throes of Erotic JOY!

So that none but SHE…

May SEE…

**HIS** joy!

"Sheila… I'M…"

"RON!" Their love **fused** together…

YET!

She reached down and GENTLY…

CLAMPED him…

Flowed down…

And drank his Ambrosia.

Afterwards…

"Are you ready for Round Two?" She asked.

"YOW!" Ron.

---

9-24-2006  
The Mano Malo  
Bermondsey Docks  
Bermondsey Parish  
London, England  
Sheila Sherman's  
Bedroom  
1830 hrs

"WOW!" Kim.

"Yeah. To this DAY, it's STILL like that. 'Course he does things with that han…" Sheila started.

"OK! … **I GET IT.**" Kim said. "So what happens now?"

"That's up to you two…"

"Beep Beep BeDeep!" Kim activated her unit. "Go Wade."

"Uh. I've deciphered more of the data and figured out how Roxxon's been communicating with Varnae… and what he's up to…"

"SPILL!" Kim and Sheila chimed.

"C. J. Roxxon, founder of the company, was a collector of rare and esoteric artifacts… he managed to get his hands on a copy of the Ebontome. The Board of Directors has been using it to communicate with him."

"Ok. So what are they up to?" Sheila asked.

"They're preparing for a ritual. It seems Varnae's able to keep his form solid some of the time… the files say that he's been griping about 'A thin one's will holding him back'."

"Uncle Slim?" Kim.

"I'd guess." Wade replied. 'YES!' Kim.

"So what's the ritual?" Sheila asked.

"They're seeking the 'Plant' that Gilgamesh sought to become immortal to make him a… Daywalker? Here's the quote from the Epic itself: 'under the sea there is a wondrous plant, like a flower with thorns, that will return a man to his youth'."

"Ok. So what's it look like?" Kim.

Wade flashed a picture of a crinoid on the Kimmunicator's screen.

"These crinoids used to grow in certain shallows in the Mediterranean… on the Lebanese coast."

"So where do we find one?" Sheila.

"Paisley's Labs in Rome." Wade said.

End Part VIII


	9. Part IX

Bad Hand

By mkusenagi2

The story concept © 5-19-2006  
All Marvel characters are © Marvel Comics.  
Kim Possible and other characters  
from the show are © Disney Co.  
I don't own Dark Horse Comics'  
characters either.

Part IX

9-24-2006  
Roxxon Central  
1 Roxxon Plaza  
The corner of  
Liberty and Cortlandt Sts  
New York, NY  
The Boardroom  
1330 hrs

It wasn't every company that could defy the United States Government, have the Federal Reserve Bank of New York's block renamed after itself to the aforementioned Bank Director's disgust, AND have ALL of the law enforcement agencies of the World dancing to their tune …

Roxxon Oil was that corporation.

Well… Almost all of them…

The Law Enforcement agencies' dancing that is…

SHIELD refused to cave in.

PERIOD.

And it vexed Roxxon's board so…

Especially its **NEWEST** member.

Varnae of Atlantis.

A Twisted, yet DISCIPLINED mass of hunchbacked, malevolent, undead flesh.

Right now he was INFURIATED, because his enemies had a copy of the data that could be his undoing. The technicians responsible had been consumed in the latest casting of the Vampiric Verses from the Ebontome so he could strengthen his hold in this reality. Ironically they had supplied enough energy to 'stabilize' his 'condition'.

Now he was worried because he had a major thorn in his side that refused to be removed…

Bad Hand.

From what he'd been able to find out this 'Bad Hand' was a mage in his own class, in some ways more powerful than even he was. Every time he sent his Shadows after him they lost.

And his partner… with that accursed green flame of hers…

She HAD to be one of HER children…

And if SHE got wind of his whereabouts, even though SHE was bound by SOME of the rules…

It would be disastrous.

'ARRRG!' Varnae was in pain!

'Just you wait VARMINT! My Niece an' her friend'll STOP ya… an' when they DO…'

'Quiet FOOL! You are nothing but a speck!'

'Y'all got it wrong… Speck huh? If I'm a speck why can't y'all beat me? Just a voice in yer head right? You just wait an' see… Days are numbered… VARMINT.' Slim disappeared.

'Now that it's ceased I'll have to figure out how to obtain what I need so I'm free of this curse… It's a shame that Roxxon the Younger has those wards in his person… It'd make things EASIER."

So mused the former Terror of North Atlantis.

---

9-24-2006  
The Mano Malo  
Bermondsey Docks  
Bermondsey Parish  
London, England  
Sheila Sherman's  
Bedroom  
1835 hrs

"Thornton Paisley! He was our First Mission! I'll need everything you've got Wade. So how is it that he's involved?"

"I wouldn't say he's involved Kim. More like he's in the crossfire. According to what I could glean from my sources, he's been going toe to toe with Roxxon for years… Their latest battles have been in pharmaceutical research, with Paisley's conglomerate in the lead. Plus it helps that he's good friends with the Cousteau and Pasteur institutes. That's how he was able to get samples of the crinoids."

"Pasteur has the biochemical knowledge and Cousteau has the equipment… So what does Paisley have?" Kim asked.

"Money and one of the most sophisticated supercomputer networks on the planet." Sheila said.

"Oh." Kim and Wade.

"How…" Wade started.

"It pays to know who the heavy hitters are." Sheila said.

"Ok. So… Kim I've got a ride set up, ready to go?" Wade asked.

Kim Looked at Sheila who shook no.

"That's ok Wade… tell 'em thanks. We've got it covered."

"Ok. Fury?"

"Tell him that I found my 'fairytale', and that he needs to get our papers in order… Something tells me it's not over yet."

"OUR papers?"

"Ron's and mine. He's gonna have to cover our asses BIG time."

"Right. Wade out."

Both women looked at each other.

"…"

"…"

"So how's it that you ended up stopping the Hulk? I've always wondered and Ron **refuses** to talk about it." Sheila asked.

"Welll… Dr Banner and my Mom dated in college… it was before she met Dad. He'd heard a rumor that she was working on a way to control his condition, and stopped by to see if it was true… Someone recognized him, panicked, and called the military…"

"Uh oh." Sheila groaned.

"Yeah… ya gotta know that prior to this I'd NEVER met Dr Banner or The Hulk…"

---

9-18-2002  
Middleton, CO  
The Possible Residence  
Kim Possible's Room  
1430 hrs

"Kim! Ya Gotta SEE This!" Ron cried through the trapdoor to her room from the bottom of her steps.

"What is it, RON?" she replied as she leaped down the steps and landed beside him. 'He's NEVER sounded like 'THIS' before… It's like he's terrified AND excited about something he knows he shouldn't be…'

"C'mon Kimberly Anne… someone needs your help… and they haven't even asked yet!" Ron cried as grabbed her hand and ran into her living room.

'Kimberly Anne? Someone needs my help and hasn't asked yet?' Kim thought as she was planted on the couch and waited while Jim turned up the audio on the TV.

"Man Sis…" Jim started.

"You're SO…" Tim added.

"Slow!" Jim finished.

"Shhh!" Ron.

"This is Anna Ji reporting…" the svelte agate eyed Chinese Journalist began, "coming to you live from Middleton Medical Center where the Army is engaged… OH!" "WHOOSH! BAM!" Ms Ji and her crew ducked as a car that had been thrown overhead crashed in the street behind them! "As I was saying we're live from Middleton Medical Center where the Army is in pitched battle with the Hulk!" The cameras zoomed in to show the Hulk was throwing around several troopers in Stane International Hulkbuster™ battlesuits and crushing tanks as only he could.

'OHMIGOD! MOM!' Kim thought as she ran to her room. "Ron! Get Ready!" she threw over her shoulder.

"On it, KP." He replied as pulled his SHIELD armor kit out of the hall closet and got dressed.

"Beep Beep BeDeep!" The Kimmunicator chimed. "Go Wade."

"Kim! Are you watching?" Wade asked.

"I saw… Ride?" Kim said as she pulled on her SHIELD special issue kit.

"A SHIELD Harpy transport's on its way with a full company on board. You have a plan I hope?" Wade said.

"No. But Dr Banner's a friend of Mom's… I'll think of something…" she replied. "Get Fury on the horn, tell him I'm enroute and I need full field clearance."

"Gotcha Kim. Good Luck. Wade out."

'I'm gonna need it.' She thought.

---

'Thank God we've got the powered versions of SHIELD's suits…' she mused as they flew to the ongoing battle, 'But how're we gonna stop him? The Hulk's a Force Of Nature!'

"So what's the plan?" Ron asked as he flexed the Monkey Power through his armor while checking their gravchutes.

"Uh… I…" Kim started as she gazed into Ron's Chocolaty Eyes, 'Pull it together Possible!' "Standard plan… You distract him and lure him away from the hospital, and I'll see what we can figure out in terms of stopping him…" 'Such as how he fired up… I hope Mom's ok.'

"Coolio!" Ron said as he finished with their gear and resecured the Lotus Blade. A somber look passed over his face. 'Wish Rufus was here… he'd get a kick out of this…' "KP, I'm sure your Mom's ok. We'll handle this the best we can, like always."

Kim smiled at Ron and ruffled his hair. "Ron… I'm sorry about Rufus… And how I snapped…"

"KP… Kim… It's ok. Drakken had it coming… I wish there had been another way… but he got what he **EARNED**… **bastard**." A tear rolled down his cheek. Kim reached up and wiped it away.

"Ron… about us… the prom… where we are… The Dating…" she said.

"Yeah KP?" Ron replied.

"We've reached the dropzone Ma'am!" The jumpmaster declared.

'Shit!' "Ok, People! Let's do this as only SHIELD troopers can! Alpha Squad; secure the area as best you can and get any casualties to safety. Beta; assist the locals. Delta; stay in stealth mode, keep an eye on Ross, he's been known to get 'footloose' when 'collateral damage's' an issue. Ron and Gamma, you're with me." She said before they jumped out of the Harpy with their gravchutes on.

"YES MA'AM!" they roared.

"GO! GO! GO!" she roared over the link. 'Heckofa way to skydive… Just let the box do all the work. RIIIIGHT! Fury's right. The lab boys ARE crazy!'

"Hey KP! Look!" Ron cried over the link as he sailed and looped with the air currents like a hawk, "Pretty Cool huh?" 'Taxpayer's dollars at work! How sweet it IS!'

"Ron! Stop Playing Around! Keep Your Head In The Game!" she hissed over the link. 'Gotta love 'im though…!'

"Gotcha KP."

They touched down, surrounded the area and got to work. Kim, Ron, and Gamma Squad stealthed their suits and ran into the battlezone…

---

Kim and Ron watched the ongoing battle from the cover of the wrecked ambulance dropoff's collapsed roof while the rest of Gamma Squad watched from scattered positions in stealth mode…

"HULK SMASH YOU ALL! HULK **HATE** ARMY… YOU HURT NICE DOCTOR! AAAARRGGHHHHHH!" "BOOM!" he roared as he thrashed the Hulkbuster Armored troopers.

'Hurt nice doctor? … MOM!' "Gamma, stay in stealth mode and assist the troopers ESPECIALLY if they're injured and pulling back… Gamma 1… I'm sending you the codes for my Mom's chip. Maybe she can help with this mess!" Kim did so.

"Copy." They replied.

"Diva to Zeus… Diva to Zeus…" Kim linked to Ross.

'Dammit she's here… If she finds out…' General Thaddeus 'Thunderbolt' Ross thought, "Go ahead Diva."

"What's the Sitch Sir?" Kim.

"A local ID Banner. We've been trying to capture or subdue him… You know the rest…" 'Little bitch.'

"In a HOSPITAL zone?" Incredulous Kim. 'I'll just bet it's that 'innocent', looks like we're gonna have to clean it up.'

"We DIDN'T choose the battlefield Diva. Now if you'll excuse me I've got some REAL WORK to do… Zeus out." ''She Can Do Anything' Right!'

---

"Ron. You ready?" Kim asked as she looked at her best friend with her heart in her throat.

"Yeah KP." He said as the Power glowed in his eyes.

"Go!" she said.

Kim and Ron charged the rampaging behemoth. Ron ran towards the Hulk and threw a chunk of masonry at the Hulk's head. "Hey Jade Jaws… over here!" he cried as he threw another piece at the Hulk… This time catching his attention since it hit his… 'nads.

'Gotta time this right…' Ron.

"!"

The Hulk dropped the troopers he was trashing and turned towards Ron.

The troopers retreated…

"WHY LITTLE MAN HURT HULK… **WHY?**" And with that the Hulk leapt at Ron.

"WHOOSH!" Ron rolled back, and lay down as the Hulk flew harmlessly over him.

"Ron!"

'MAN! He's FAST! Head In The Game Stoppable. What Now? Can't let him hurt anybody else… **ESPECIALLY** KP' he thought as he let the Power move him away, over, under, and through the Hulk's attempts to grab him! 'Can't use the Lotus Blade on him… He DOESN'T deserve to die.'

"LITTLE MAN HOLD STILL! RAARGHHH!" the Hulk cried as he slammed his fists into the concrete. "BLAMMM!"

"Yow!" Ron cried as he was thrown clear by the blast.

His suit guided his flight and switched on his gravchute to soften his landing.

The Hulk leaped onto Ron and attempted to pound him to paste.

"HUMMMM!" Ron's shields clicked on as his suit registered a high velocity impact and AUGMENTED themselves with the Power!

"Thank God for Tony Stark!" Ron cried as his armor's shielding deflected the Hulk's blows.

---

"…" "So let me get this straight," An Incredulous Sheila said, "Ron… **OUR** Ron… went toe to toe with the Hulk?"

"Yeah… I just asked him to be a distraction… He decided to go the extra mile…"

"wow." Sheila said.

"yeah." Kim replied.

---

"HULK SMASH YOU LIKE ARMY MEN WHO HURT DR POSSIBLE! ARRGGGHH!" he roared as he pounded away at Ron's Power augmented shields.

While this was going on, Gamma 1 had located and revived Kim's mother and extracted her from the ER rubble. "Ma'am are you ok?" he asked a dazed but unharmed Anne Possible. She nodded she was ok. "Gamma 1 to Diva."

"Mucho busy here. Make it quick!" Kim replied as she cartwheeled forward, kicked the Hulk's kidneys, and backflipped away in stealth mode. "UGGGH! RAGGGHH!" Hulk.

"I'm putting your Mom online Ma'am." He replied.

"Kimmie! You need to back off! One of my staff called Ross, Bruce was trying to protect me and got shot in the process…"

"But Mom…"

"TRUST ME KIM… He'll calm down as soon as he sees I'm ok. I'm coming out now."

"Ok Mom." Kim switched her link to their common frequency, "This is Diva. Under the authority given me by Col. Fury I'm taking command. EVERYBODY PULL BACK, **NOW PEOPLE!**" she roared over the link. Agents and troopers alike pulled back and formed a 60' diameter ring around the Hulk. SHIELD troopers inside and Army troopers outside the ring. **"YOU CAN'T DO THIS. THIS IS MY COMMAND!"** Ross griped on the private command frequency. "Shut it now!" Kim. Ron went into stealth mode and floated away.

"Huh! Where little man go? Hulk not finished smashing him yet." A baffled Hulk asked as he turned 'flakes' of rubble over searching for Ron.

The agents stealthed themselves as Anne Possible stepped forward to stand behind the SHIELD part of the ring. "Hulk… I'm ok… They won't hurt you anymore. Just relax ok?"

"Dr Possible ok? Ross not hurt her?"

Anne smiled at the Hulk, "No Hulk I'm fine. Just relax." 'Please calm down Bruce.'

"Hulk like Dr Possible She's ALWAYS nice to Hulk." The Hulk started to relax.

'This is taking too long… 'Anything's Possible for a Possible'… Well here goes Dad!' "Delta Squad take charge!" Kim said on the link as she ghosted up to the Hulk, deactivated stealth mode, stripped off her helmet and stepped forward…

"Copy." Delta said as they made Ross' personal staff stand down.

"What the…?" Ross said as he was temporarily stripped of command.

"Who this? HULK…" He started as he turned and focused on Kim.

'Kim!' Ron thought as he ghosted next to her.

"STOP!" Emerald Glare Kim said as the Hulk stepped forward. "Dr…" The Hulk frowned, Kim's Glare softened "Hulk… I'm Kim… Kim Possible… Anne's daughter…"

"…" "!" The Hulk smiled. "Kim Possible… She Can Do Anything… Kim Nice to GOOD people… but… She crushes BAD people…" a LOOK of fear passed over the Hulk's face, "Has Hulk been bad?"

"No Hulk… You haven't been bad… Just calm down, ok…? I'll be your friend. I promise. Just stop…" she said as she walked up to him and held his hand.

"Where Ron… Stoppable? He ALWAYS with Kim Possible… he VERY BRAVE…" the Hulk asked as he looked around.

"Ron. I know you're here…" Kim began.

Ron turned off his stealth and removed his Helm. "Hiya Big Guy. Sorry about uh… hitting your 'Nads earlier…" A sheepish Ron said as he stood by Kim.

A frown flew across the Hulk's face… "YOU Little Man!" 'AWWWWW MANNNN!' Ron. "… It ok, Hulk know you protecting Kim Possible."

"I'll make Ross go away and you can see Mom…" Kim started.

"LIKE HELL YOU WILL!" Ross Roared as he ran up with a bazooka. "THIS SHELL'S DESIGNED TO KILL THAT SOB!" "FUMP!" went the bazooka as Ross fired an Adamantium tipped, nanite cored shell at Kim, Ron and the Hulk.

The world slowed down…

The Hulk focused and hit the ground with his gargantuan fists as Ross fired the shell causing Kim and Ron to fly away from him and knocking Ross' aim off target…

Anne Possible said a silent prayer…

As did the troopers…

The Hulk leaped up and **CAUGHT** the shell… Then plummeted to earth, threw the shell 100' feet into the earth below and capped the hole with rubble…

"… … … whump!"

"What just happened?" Gamma 1 said.

"The Hulk just saved my daughter." Anne said. 'Thank God!'

"RRAAGGHHH! HULK SMASH ROSS! FOR TRYING TO KILL KIM!" He Thundered as he rushed forward and grabbed Ross with one of his Jade fists. "HULK CRUSH…"

"NO! STOP IT HULK! I'M OK! DON'T KILL HIM! Let him **GO!**" Kim said.

"… … …" Something was **happening**… "Ok. I'll let him go Ms Possible." Dr Banner replied from inside the Hulk's body. "Are you SURE you're ok?"

"Yeah… Dr Banner…?" 'This is SO weird. Mom went out with this guy?'

"The One and Only. Thanks for helping me Kim." Banner said as he continued to hold a struggling Ross in his left fist. "I hope I wasn't TOO rough on you Ron. You've got some MAJOR guts to take me on like that…"

"No prob Dr B. When KP's cute as…" Kim GLARE, "uh… on the line it's no holds barred… Friends?" he asked as he reached forward to shake Banner's hand.

"Sure. Anne, I'll see to that exam in a bit ok?" Banner said.

"Ok. Maybe we can get things stabilized and you can get some peace for a change." Anne replied.

"Alright People! What'd I miss?" Colonel Nicholas J. Fury asked as he walked up and took a drag off his cigar. "Banner put him down, and go with Dr Possible."

"Yes Sir."

"The rest of ya… GIT TA WORK REBUILDIN' THIS HOSPITAL!" Fury Blasted to the assembled troops. "PROTECT AND SERVE REMEMBER?"

"YES SIR!" Communiqués were sent and equipment started to move…

"Col. Fury Sir! I uhh didn't see you standing there Sir. Uh, the Sitch is contained Sir!" Kim said. 'I think.'

"Excellent Agent Possible… or should I say Special Agent Possible? You carried out my instructions to the letter…"

'Special Agent Possible…?' Kim thought.

"SOLDIER! ARREST THAT… PERSON!" Ross said to an armored trooper as he pointed at Kim.

Fury stepped forward, his hand lazily holding his plasma blaster at his side. "On what grounds?" he asked. The trooper stepped back…

"Insubordination, treason…" Ross started.

"Treason? … Oh for 'siding' with The Hulk… Ross," Fury said as he holstered his sidearm, "Switch your link to Omega 1 code now." Fury replied with a tired voice.

Ross did so…

And Turned Ghostly!

Fury turned to Kim and Ron. "You guys'll be assigned to the rescue unit I'm forming 'til this blows over…"

"Coolio! Sir who's Ross talking to?" Ron asked.

"The President."

"OHHHHHH!" Kim and Ron chorused.

---

"WOW!"

"Heh." "Never a dull moment." Kim. "Ross got slammed for causing some deaths at the hospital, NOT Banner…"

"RINNGGGG!" went Sheila's link. "Hold on a sec K. Hello?" Sheila listened to the caller, "Yeah I can do that… Tell your partner that we're closing in. I'll stop by and fill you in over lunch. Bye."

Kim Looked at Sheila.

"Liz is in town." Sheila said.

"Oh."

"So if you kissed him at the prom and were dating him, why weren't you…? I mean how'd you miss out on being with him?" Sheila asked.

"Wait… How do you know about the kiss and…" Perplexed Kim.

"Hello… Mage to be AND Ninja."

"Right… I… was ashamed of what I did to Drew… He should have stood trial… it affected things… it affected **ME**, Ron **wouldn't** leave my side even though I put things on **hold**… He still loved me… But I had problems with killing Drew, **ESPECIALLY** since the Secret Court let me walk away without one reprimand… I was going to tell Ron that I loved him and wanted to marry him, but…" A teary Kim replied.

"He got dinged up, you and HB got dragged over to the Pentagon to be hung out to dry, and the rest is as they say history."

"yeah. Why…" Kim started, Sheila shushed her with a finger to Kim's lips.

"…" Sheila looked at her former enemy and made a choice. 'Guess Ron's rubbing off on me… Who've figured?'

"If you're wondering… I'm a ninja… We're taught that we should TREASURE the great people in our lives, not **HOARD** them. Besides I'd be a fool to stand in the way of what's going on between you two." Sheila said before she left to get her coat.

"oh."

Kim rose, left the kitchen, walked upstairs, opened the door to Ron's room, leaned against the jamb and watched…

As Ron levitated while meditatively studying the Book Of The Vishanti, while the Names of Marduk revolved around his person!

"!" Kim.

Sheila walked upstairs and entered Ron's room, pointedly looked at Kim while she hugged Ron, told him that she was having lunch with her sis and left…

End Part IX


	10. Part X

Bad Hand

By mkusenagi2

The story concept © 5-19-2006  
All Marvel characters are © Marvel Comics.  
Kim Possible and other characters  
from the show are © Disney Co.  
I don't own Dark Horse Comics'  
characters either.

Many thanks to Carlos Castaneda…

Part X

9-24-2006  
Roxxon Central  
1 Roxxon Plaza  
The corner of  
Liberty and Cortlandt Sts  
New York, NY  
The Boardroom  
1350 hrs

Slim had tormented Varnae so his guard would slip, now that it had he took his chance and quietly rummaged through his head…

'It looks like this varmint's kinda like a walkin' version of Hilbert Space… he's a void o' some kind… guess I'm the only one he's eaten thet aint affected… guess it's my sense of orneriness an' right an' wrong thet's keeping me free… Let's see what he's hidin…' he thought.

Slim flowed through Varnae's core until he found a 'blank' area.

'Hmmm. Looks like I struck paydirt… Question is how do I get in? Let's see… I'll try thet 'marinatin' thang Ron's always talkin' about… Gotta do this careful like…'

Slim waited…

'!' 'Looks like it's workin'…' he thought as the area developed an image. 'Thet's what thet bastard's up to… I'll just have to learn more about this 'magic' thet he's usin'… If I didn't know better it resembles thet stuff that Squirt was workin' on… Consciousness an' the Strong Anthropic Physics Theory fused together and made real… like you could change things by just thinkin' about 'em if ya had the keys…'

Slim continued digging…

---

Meanwhile in the Roxxon Boardroom…

Varnae was making inquiries of his assembled 'staff' while C.J. Roxxon II watched. Thralls, Demons, Vampires, and the Twisted shuddered in Varnae's presence.

"Retrieve the Gilgamesh fruit and find them within the next few hours," he told his minions, "or be consumed."

"YES LORD VARNAE!" they hissed.

"**THAT GOES FOR YOU TOO, ROXXON THE YOUNGER. ARE THE TROOPS READY?"** Varnae rumbled.

"Yes Lord Varnae. The troops are ready." Roxxon said.

"Begin." Varnae said as he opened the Ebontome and began to chant.

'Time to get out of this mess.' Roxxon thought.

---

9-24-2006  
The Mano Malo  
Bermondsey Docks  
Bermondsey Parish  
London, England  
Ron Stoppable's  
Bedroom  
1855 hrs

"Hold on KP," Ron said as he conjured the Light of Agamotto and fused it with her. "This won't hurt and will protect you from Dark Magics."

"Oh! Tickles!" Kim giggled.

'!' 'How'd… Ron's this powerful?' Kim thought as she watched Ron effortlessly summon different magics. 'How am I… Can I deal with him the same way ever again…? How does Sheila do it? What would he want with me if he can do things like this? I LOVE HIM… But…'

Ron turned and looked at Kim. "Hold on a sec KP and I'll be right with you. I have to talk to a friend about something…" 'Man I've screwed up! She was the one for me after all… but I made a promise to Sheila… Hmmm. Sheila's up to something…' Ron extended a tendril of magic and waited…

A portal formed…

The visage of an **OLD** Yaqui shaman appeared! A quietly STUNNED Kim Looked on!

"Uh Don Joachim… I'm stuck between two…" Ron started.

"Ah… I see you have returned after learning much…" he said, "Soon you'll reach your journey's end… and you'll pay the price… Do you have what it takes to survive?"

"Huh?" Confused Ron.

"You **WILL** have to pay the price for your knowledge. Do you have what it takes to survive?"

"I… guess so."

"Then you have failed… you **must** know… as to your other **problem**…" he said as he turned and looked at Kim, "Do you love her?"

"yes… but it's compli…"

"Only because you made it, and MAKE it so. You have done this ALL of your life this time around… Not even the Gods will touch this one my friend… as for the other… you'll succeed when you understand… or we'll perish… you must be true to the Three Who Are One just as they are true to **you**. Farewell." He disappeared.

"…"

Ron settled to the floor, closed his eyes, and meditated on what the ancient had said…

Tears formed in his eyes. 'How do I stop him? He'll kill everyone if he gets the power he seeks!'

Kim hesitantly crept over, sat before him…

And wiped away his tears.

'…' '!'

'What's happening?' Kim thought.

There's 4 forces that exist in the physical world we can't do without: Strong; Weak; Magnetic; Gravity. To those add a 5th... the force standing between Kim and Ron.

A force so powerful that it can't be denied.

A force that caused Kim's essence… or Wa to unfold and gently touch Ron's Wa while he meditated in sorrow…

Which caused him to open his eyes…

And SEE her in a new light.

"Kim, I…!" Ron started, Kim shushed him with…

Welll… To call it a Kiss wouldn't do it Justice… It was like what he had with Sheila… but…

**DIFFERENT.**

The ESSENCE of MAGIC was in this 'Kiss'…

Ron Stoppable had fallen off the face of the Earth…

And was held in place by his Best Friend's Kiss.

Vast longing and DESIRE was in this Kiss…

The longing that ALL feel yet **FEW** get to satisfy…

Kim wrapped herself around her Beloved…

Wrestled her tongue with his…

Stripped her top and bra off…

Knocked off their shoes…

Peeled off his shirt and their jeans…

Somehow evaporated their undies…

Firmly caressed him…

Ground 'herself' against 'him'…

Rose…

And 'led' him to his bed…

She rose up over him and gazed at him with Tiger Eyes…

"KP I…" Ron said.

"**Quiet! Be Still!**" she growled.

She leaned over and bit his nipples…

"GOD!" Ron exclaimed as she licked and 'bit' his chest. "I was right I'm St…" She silenced him with a kiss while she rubbed the head of his member with her right palm. Ron's body thrashed back and forth…

She gazed at his arm… and found it to be, (next to Ron himself) the most beautiful thing she'd EVER seen!

"I've waited **TOO** long for this… and I'm taking what's **mine**… and giving you what's **OURS**!" she throatily purred as she licked and bit his neck.

"MMHHH!" he cried as she DRILLED her tongue in his ear while rubbing her Alabaster breasts across him.

"This is what you get for making me wait and worry, **ALL THIS TIME.**" The Tigress growled before she engulfed the head of his member and sipped of his liqueur.

"MMMM!" she purred.

They ripped the sheets as she fought his efforts to restrain himself…

"!" "UGHGH! KP!" He groaned as she clamped him off and tasted of the fruits that hung below…

They **BOTH** glowed with Magics from within!

The Tigress rose up, and presented her Font to her Mate…

"DRINK!" she commanded.

He **DID**.

"!"

Her Waters of Life were the only others that tasted just as sweet.

"OHHH GOD BABY!" she cried as he laved her Pearl with his tongue, "THERE LIKE **THAT! YES!**" She flooded his face with her Waters.

She bit her lip, slid down and impaled herself on his shaft…

"oh." She cried. 'pop.'

And began to massage him at a GLACIAL pace…

"KP… did you just?"

"yes. To you… FOR US!" she thrust her hips back and forth on him as she reached down and linked her hands with his. "It's **ALWAYS** been you…" she hissed as the pain turned into the Alchemical Fires of Passion!

He released her hands and ran his hands up her back, then slid them down to cradle and caress her hips…

She leaned back and ground down into him, then leaned forward and whipped her ginger locks over his chest…

**SHE WHO IS TO BE OBEYED** looked into his eyes…

"**Give it to ME!"** The Tigress ROARED as she 'gripped' him as only she could.

"But…" he moaned.

"**NOW!"** she demanded as she thrust herself into his hips and…

CAME.

Ron was blinded by LIGHT as he gave her…

**EVERYTHING!**

---

Afterwards…

"I won't hurt Sheila again." Ron frowned. "She **TOLD** you… didn't she?"

"Yeah, she did. And she was right to tell me… She was right to kick your ass too. I would've done the same. You CAN'T and DON'T need to stand alone anymore Ron… We've got your back… I know you weren't in your right mind then and felt the need to do it yourself… but it's different now… **We** can't fight this alone, and **you** can't either…" Kim said as she lay her head on his chest and ran her fingers over his arm. "I **want** you… but you're right… about Sheila. But I **WON'T** leave." She said as she rose over him and glared at him with the Tigress' Eyes. "Capise?"

"Yes Ma'am." 'Man! How am I gonna deal with this?' Ron thought about it… '!' '**Sheila set us up!** Just **WAIT!**' Ron Smiled.

"Hon?" Kim asked as Ron rolled on top of Kim and got a wicked gleam in his eye!

Ron slid down, turned Kim over on her stomach, nipped/kissed the dimples at the top of her ass, rolled her back… rose a bit… Looked into her eyes… and got a devilish twinkle in his eyes.

"Now I'm gonna show you the OTHER reason Sheila calls me 'Bad Hand'."

"…"

"Hummm!"

"OH!" Kim cried.

---

Later that night…

After talking to her sis and Hellboy, and making arrangements with Paisley's people in Rome, Sheila returned home and checked on the exhausted lovers.

She cracked open the door to Ron's room and tenderly gazed upon them…

'Well I guess they're happy now… I'll deal with it later… Night, Princess… Ron.'

---

Meanwhile…

Gaea was speaking to one of her sisters…

"Will your agent be ready?" she asked.

"Yes. When the time is right they will strike… and this battle will come to an end."

"Only if he's ready, else we'll be…"

"I know dear sister. I know. Do not fear. Chthon's reign is coming to an END, **THIS I SWEAR.**" **'THE FAAN (DEVIL) SHALL DIE BY MY HAND IF NEED BE… RULES BEDAMNED!'**

---

9-25-2006  
The Mano Malo  
Bermondsey Docks  
Bermondsey Parish  
London, England  
Ron Stoppable's  
Bedroom  
0710 hrs

"Tweet, Tweet!"

"Mmmhhhnn…!" "Wha?" Kim sat up in bed… Ron's bed… alone!

'Where?' "Sniff! Ohhh! He's at it again!" She rolled out of bed on legs of jelly, grabbed her clothes, and 'flashed' across the hall to her room to shower and change.

After Kim finished she ran out of her room and COLLIDED with Sheila!

"OW!" they said. "Sorry." They chimed.

Sheila rose and helped Kim up.

"So how was it?" she asked Kim with a smirk.

"Uh…" SCARLET KIM.

"So you saw his hand right?" Sheila.

"yeah. It's beautiful… I don't understand why he thinks it's ugly."

"Because it was forced on him." Sheila said.

"Oh. Thanks for letting us… y'know. I thumped him for shutting you out then and me all this time… uh after." Blushing. Kim looked Sheila in the Eye. "I'm Staying."

"Ok Princess. I wouldn't have it any other way." Sheila hugged a Startled Kim to her. "I'm glad you're here. Your time with him is yours, mine is mine got it?" Sheila said as she released Kim, took her hand and walked downstairs with Kim gently in tow.

"'k. … Say why aren't there any customers here?" Kim asked.

Sheila opened the front door and took Kim outside to look at the Front of the Mano Malo. There was a sign posted out front. 'Closed for renovation'.

"Oh." Kim said after reading the sign.

While they stood in front of the building a merc spied them. "I bet them's the ones Roxxon asked fer… That's Kim Possible! Payday!' The merc slithered off.

---

The girls went inside, Kissed a VERY tense Ron and sat down to: Scrambled Eggs with Cappicolla Goetta, Home Fries, Buckwheat Pancakes, Strawberry Preserves, and Raspberry Yogurt.

Everyone ate quietly with gusto until…

"Please pass the JELLY." Sheila said to a tense Ron Stoppable.

"Uh. It's more of a jam really." Ron quietly said as he passed the preserves.

"Jam? Really? Like mine or Kim's?" Sheila quipped deadpan while Ron turned Deep Space Red, as she took a pancake, scooped out some preserves, spread them down the middle of the cake seductively, smoothed out some Goetta, topped that with home fries, and topped THAT with scrambled eggs.

"he, he…" Blushing/Giggling Kim.

Sheila rolled up the cake, gently guided it to her pouting lips… and licked out the food oozing out the end. "MMMM!" she said as she proceeded to suck and nibble the confection.

Ron turned to Aroused Red Stone. 'That's **NOT FAIR!** KP'S laughing too!'

Kim's snickering behind her hand.

"There's nothing like fertilized eggs from the henhouse… they're low on cholesterol and high in protein like Ron's…"

"Uh, we GET It Sheila." Ron grunted as he 'hid' in his food.

"So nice and sweet too." Sheila winked at Ron and looked at Kim. "Just like K's…"

"Alright." Kim growled with a twinkle in her eye.

"Ok… I'll stop. Guys, Liz says Paisley's ready to help. He looks at the crinoids like a 'flamingoat'. So we better hurry and get dressed."

"Ok." Kim and Ron chorused.

"So Sheila I've got a question." Kim said after they had cleaned the kitchen and were going upstairs.

"Ok shoot."

"Your milk, is it Green and Minty Fresh?"

"WHAT?" Sheila cried.

"Thump!" "OW!" Ron said as he stumbled and fell up the stairs.

"SORRY!" The girls cried.

---

They suited up and assembled in the wine cellar.

Ron pulled out a bottle and stepped back as a winerack swung out to reveal a vault door made out of Tungsten alloy.

"Whoa!" Kim.

"Identify yourself please." The security system said.

"Bad Hand and Co." Bad Hand said.

"Permission granted. I hope you enjoy your stay Ms Possible." The system said to Kim, "My name is Sarah."

"Thank you Sarah." Kim replied as she followed Ron and Sheila into the Command Center/Armory and got 'dressed' with an MP5, plasma blaster, and a microgrenade launcher, "Ron is that…?"

"yeah. It's Mom's voice, her engram's too. Dad's are here too but he doesn't talk much… Weird huh?" he said as he sadly looked into her eyes.

"A little… but I understand. Where did you get the tech?" Kim.

"Dr. Pym and Stark… I did some jobs for 'em."

"Oh."

"So Hon, is our contact at Logos going to be there?" Sheila asked as she put on a high tech cuirass designed for her powers. Kim stared at it. "B.P.R.D. issue, it's living alien-based tech. Cool huh?" she said as she flexed, formed a ball of Nova plasma and snuffed it.

"Spankin'!"

"Yeah she'll be there. READY?" Ron asked.

"Ready." Kim and Sheila chimed.

Team Bad Hand opened a portal and entered Paisley's facility.

End Part X


	11. Part XI

Bad Hand

By mkusenagi2

The story concept © 5-19-2006  
All Marvel characters are © Marvel Comics.  
Kim Possible and other characters  
from the show are © Disney Co.  
I don't own Dark Horse Comics'  
characters either.

Part XI

9-25-2006  
Rome, Italy  
The Lido Di Ostia Coast  
LogosCorp's BioResearch  
Division  
0915 hrs

Team Bad Hand exited the portal into a building inside a city of chrome, glass, and white granite that extended along the Lido Di Ostia portion of the Italian coast adjacent to Rome.

"So where are we exactly?" Kim asked.

"Right on target." A man's voice said.

Team Bad Hand turned to the source of the voice and was… **STUNNED!**

The last time Team Possible had seen Thornton Paisley he had been, 5', balding (with what little brown hair he'd had left), 50ish, wealthy, and had weighed 300 lbs.

The man that the stunned team faced in the futuristic Main Lab Building's lobby was still balding and wealthy… and that's where it ended.

Paisley had lost 150 lbs, 20 years and was still balding… just not so much.

In fact he was seething with energy it seemed!

"Ah Ms Possible! It's ALWAYS a pleasure," he said as he shook Kim's hand, "And it's a pleasure to meet Bad Hand and Shego… are you here to protect the crinoids? These crinoids ARE the flower of Gilgamesh. That's why I look so young. They're even better than a flamingoat, and the flamingoat's the best and rarest of the Cuddlebuddies…"

"Since they only made ten!" Paisley and Kim chimed.

You could hear a pin drop. Shego and Bad Hand stared at Kim. "What? I still collect them… they're a good investment!" Kim said.

"Hrrm… So it's real? The effect?" Bad Hand asked.

"Yes… Quite amazing really!" Paisley said. "But there's a…"

"Catch." A musical voice said. A petite, slender Asian woman 5' tall, with Agate eyes, dressed in a cobalt blue silk business suit, and matching heels, with her hair done up in a French Braid walked up. "Hello I'm Anna Ji, Mr. Paisley's Number Two." She said to Kim as she shook her hand. Ms Ji proceeded to hug Shego and kiss Ron on the cheek. "It's good to see you." She whispered to Bad Hand. "You too." He whispered back. "Thanks for the tips on the HYDRA and Hand cases."

'Get your hands OFF, bitch!' Kim thought. Ms Ji looked at Kim and winked!

"Mr. Paisley got stung by the crinoid's pod, it's the 1st time we've seen such a mechanism in an organism's egg case…" she said as she pulled out a datapad from her pocket and pulled up a hologram of a wrinkly mass the size of a football to show to Bad Hand and his partners. "The venom caused Mr. Paisley's tissues to regenerate… however…" Ms Ji told the team as they walked towards an elevator.

"It's toxic to most human's, right?" Bad Hand said as he studied Ms Ji's link.

"Yes. It seems to be leveling off in his case, but we do know that the toxin's bonded with his cells and isn't being flushed out of his system." Ms Ji said,

"So where are the crinoids now?" Shego asked.

"We moved them to Lab 5. The only pod we've been able to harvest is in the cryovault in sublevel 2." Paisley said as he took Ms Ji's pad and popped up a holo of the cryocase.

"Ok. My team needs to know two things, your security deployment (which Shego can handle)…" Bad Hand said as the came to the elevators and pressed the call.

"And the other thing?" Ms Ji asked.

"Where's your kitchen? I've got a taste for Caesar Salad." Bad Hand said.

"R… OW!" Kim replied as Shego kicked Kim's shin. "Hand, this isn't the time. Varnae's going to attack this place SOON. Besides we just ate."

"That's true Ms Possible, but I'm very hungry now." Hand looked at Paisley and winked.

"Right this way Sir." Paisley said as they walked off, "Say could you give me the recipe for Seven Layer's of…" Paisley said as they went around the corner.

Kim turned and Looked at Ms Ji while they waited for the elevator. "Hmmm, I KNOW… You worked for MNN… YOU WERE THERE WHEN RON AND I FOUGHT THE HULK!"

"Guilty as charged Ms Possible… So how are you and Mr. Stoppable getting along? I know it's been a while…"

"uh Ron? Oh uh…" Kim sputtered.

"Don't worry… your secret's safe with me. I may be a journalist but I know when and where to draw the line. So does Mr. Paisley." Ms Ji placed her hand on Kim's shoulder, "And about what happened with Drakken, let it go." She said as a minute flash of light passed from her hand to Kim's shoulder. Shego started. Ms Ji turned and smiled at her. "When the time comes Kim, fight with ALL your heart. The future **depends** on it." Anna said.

'What was that, who is she REALLY?' Shego asked herself. 'I don't know how… but she just healed Kim's heart. Why does she feel like she's my Mom?'

"Huh?" Confused Kim.

---

One hour later…

Kim and Shego passed the time with the 50 LogosCorp security troops making preparations in the cryovault bay while Bad Hand was making his salad.

"OHHH! I can't believe this… He's even worse than before in some ways! How…" Kim ranted.

"Hello Ms Possible." Bad Hand said as he walked through a portal, set the cryocase on the floor, and scared everyone but Shego half to death in the process. "Did I miss anything?" he said as he surveyed the assembled troops.

"Where HAVE YOU BEEN?" she hissed.

"I was placing special wards around the facility… Hiding Paisley, and talking to my Ace in the Hole. There's only one angle of attack for them to use."

"Oh. Sorry." Chagrined Kim said. "So what's the plan?"

"We wait." Bad Hand said. "Sheila are your guys in position?"

"Yes. We've withdrawn all personnel and replaced them with security troops."

"Ok guys… we'll do what we can then."

---

Slim Possible had mastered the art of astral projection just in time…

"Thet Varmint's goin' after Kimberley Anne, gotta warn 'er!" he thought as Varnae rested on his throne.

Slim thought about Kim and popped up in front of her!

"Kim!" he cried.

"Uh guys," Shego said, "You see that right?"

"Yeah… Hey! That's Kim's uncle!" Hand said.

"Uncle Slim! We're…" Kim started.

"Hon I ain't got time ta chitchat… Varnae's guys are a comin'! Git ready!" He disappeared.

"**WHHHEEEOOOO… BOOOM!"** The doors at the far end of the cryovault bay flew off their hinges and slammed into the troops arrayed between them and the vault door!

The cause: An AIM Gorgon hypervelocity drop pod had rammed its armored frame into the building! Troops poured out of the pod and began to shoot at the remaining Logos troops with heavy plasma fire!

"Kim, get the wounded to safety! We'll cover ya!" Hand exclaimed as he and Shego jumped into the fray! 'AIM! I gotta admit their targeting's on the money though! After this is over…'

"Gotcha!" Kim flipped forward and dragged the injured over to the vault door while providing covering fire for the troops that were still able to fight.

"How ya doin'?" Hand asked Shego over the link as they mowed down the AIM troopers. "Peachy! You?" Shego said as she blasted several out of their boots. "Fine!" Hand roared back as he pasted several hits via head and gut shots from his Eldritch Blaster in Gatling-mode.

"Hand we need to get these guys out of here! I count an easy 20 wounded!" Kim said over her link.

"Copy! Hold on!" Hand conjured a seal and threw it behind him, "Hurry it won't hold for long!" "I'm on it!" Kim replied as she dragged/threw troopers into the portal while men on the other side started treating the wounded.

"BLAM!" finally the last AIM trooper was dead…

"That should do it, right?" Kim said as she walked over and stood next to Hand and Shego.

"No." said a voice behind them. "You need to back away from the pod… something's **PUSHING** through…"

Bad Hand and Co. backed away from the pod and saw a new figure had emerged from the portal.

It was a 6' masked Asian woman dressed in an Emerald and Jet body hugging… Armor. She held an ornate Chinese saber that had a Red Dragon and Green Phoenix wrestling on the hand guard.

"I'm sorry do we know you?" Kim bristled.

"I'm a friend… for now you may call me Kuan. Be ready, It comes now!" she said as a redwood sized 'tendril' of the Ogdru Jahad 'poked through' the Space/Time fabric, bowled them over, and SNATCHED up the case.

"**NO!"** Kwan Yin roared as she hacked boulder sized chunks off the tendril with her blade.

"SCREEEE!" the tendril shrieked, "ZZSHWUMP!" and was gone.

"NO!" Kim cried, "They got the case!"

"Yeah… Yeah they did." Bad Hand said before he and Kuan left the chamber.

'…! …?' Kim and Shego thought.

---

1 hour later…

After the wounded had been tended to Bad Hand talked to his Ace and went into 'Ron' mode while Kim and Sheila rested in Paisley's lounge…

"Anybody want some fruit salad?" Ron cheerily asked as he wheeled a linen covered cart with a bowl of fruit salad and several plates on it into Paisley's lounge, while Kuan Yin walked in and curled up on the couch.

"!" "Ron, how can you think about eating at a time like this?" Kim hissed. Kuan smiled.

"Like what?" he replied with a grin as he helped himself. "MMMM! Cantaloupe!"

"Princess is right…" Sheila peered at Ron. 'Uh oh.' "No. … You did something… **DIDN'T YOU?**"

"Maybe (munch, munch)." Ron said with a twinkle in his eye. Kuan grew a shark toothed grin as she helped herself to the salad and sat next to Sheila.

"What'd you do?" Kim.

"Guess." He said as he pulled a case from the cart and placed it on the lab table.

Both women stared at the case…

"Go ahead… open it." Ron.

Kim hesitantly reached forward and popped open the case…

To reveal…

The crinoid pod!

"How? They took the pod… How's it here?" Confused Kim.

"Mmmm. Love that cantaloupe. C'mon KP, Sheila have some."

"Wait… HE SWITCHED THEM!" Sheila said.

"Yeah. How?" Ron.

"You… let's see… put a spell on a cantaloupe… to make it look like the pod…" Sheila.

"Yeah." Ron replied as Kim watched.

"… A glamour?" Sheila.

"Yeah… Over the 'pod' and the base to fuzz things up… That's part of what took so long, but that's not the fun part." Ron said with a sly grin.

"…" A puzzled Kim and Sheila looked at each other…

"Ok… Spill!" Kim.

"Well when they take the pod to Varnae…" Ron began.

---

Varnae's minion brought the cryocase to his master while he waited in the Roxxon Boardroom…

"Excellent!" he hissed.

He activated a control and a wall opened to reveal a room furnished somewhat like a cross between an Aztec and Mayan Temple.

Varnae and his minion entered.

"Place the pod on the altar." He hissed.

"Yes Lord Varnae." The thrall complied with his wishes.

Varnae opened his copy of the Ebontome and began to read the Vampiric Verses.

He grabbed his dagger and plunged it into the crinoid pod's flesh…

Fluids geysered out of the pod and splashed on Varnae…

He began to scream as it began to burn his flesh…

---

"**YOU DID WHAT?"** Sheila and Kim Roared.

"Calm down… I put a simple teleport spell on the 'pod'… It's a weak spell… He won't notice till it's too late… Think about the look on his face… IF he survives…"

"You put a spell on a 'glamoured' cantaloupe that will…"

"Flood his HQ with waters from the Pope's fountain in the Vatican… If it doesn't destroy him… It'll at LEAST give us some time to figure out a way to STOP him."

"…" "!" The girls began to smile. "What about her?" Kim asked as she pointed at Kuan.

"Ladies…" Ron said as he walked over and bowed to Kuan, "I introduce the latest avatar of the Goddess Kuan Yin and the Matriarch of Shego's Bloodline," he said as she removed her Jade helm, "Anna Ji."

"…" "no." Sheila said as she turned to face Anna. "You're the Avatar of **HER?**"

"Yes. I'm sorry about how you've had to deal with what's happened with your family and powers…" Kuan Yin said.

"**BITCH YOU DON'T KNOW THE HALF OF IT! OUR FOLKS DIED BECAUSE OF…"**

"You will be quiet and SEE!" Kuan Yin said as she sent a pulse of white light into Sheila, healed her and embraced her. "I wept when you and you sister accidentally killed your family and all those people… but I didn't cause it Chthon did. He pushed those boys into attacking you two that day…"

Sheila wept into Anna's shoulder. "I thought what Bruttenholm said about me and Sis was Bullshit… Now I find out that it's real? Where were you? We needed you."

"I had to wait… there are rules in place. ESPECIALLY now…" Anna said with tears in her eyes.

"Well they suck!" Sheila.

"I agree, but we have to take the battle to the enemy FIRST. I promise we'll talk later." Anna said as she wiped Sheila's tears away.

---

Meanwhile at Varnae's Lair…

"That… I will show the BOY the error of toying with me." Varnae hissed as he rested on top of the stone altar. "Masters Hear Me! I Am **WILLING** To Pay **THE** Price."

Silence.

Then a slithering…

"very well."

The screaming began.

---

9-25-2006  
The Mano Malo  
Bermondsey Docks  
Bermondsey Parish  
London, England  
2210 hrs

While Sheila was carousing with her Sis and Hellboy, Ron and Kim were lounging in the Kitchen…

"zzt!" "KP you hear something?" Ron asked.

"No Hon." Kim said as she sipped her tea and squeezed his hand.

'Hair's going up… Ahh probably noth…' Ron started.

"ZZTTZ!" A hole in space appeared!

"Kim Get Downstairs, **NOW!**" Bad Hand Roared as 'Varnae' writhed through the hole in space while he blasted him with the Light of Agamotto!

It was a Varnae that had been fused with the writhing flesh of Chthon and the Ogdru!

'Why isn't it working? The Light's burning him but he's not even flinching! He broke through the wards… HOW?' Bad Hand wondered as he fired up his Blaster.

Varnae shot a tentacle out of his body and snagged Kim's legs as she made a break for it, and knocked her unconscious.

"BAM!" the front door slammed open as Sheila kicked it off its hinges and ran into the kitchen.

"This is the price you'll pay BOY!" Varnae hissed as he blocked their line of fire with Kim's unconscious form, leered at them and vanished.

"**KIM! NOOOOOOO!"** Ron cried.

"Hon… We'll get her back." Sheila said as she hugged him to her. Bad Hand pushed her away. **"IF IT COMES TO IT… I'LL KILL HER UNDERSTAND?"** he said.

"yeah." She wept.

"GOOD LET'S GET TO WORK!"

---

Bad Hand and Shego called Liz and Hellboy…

And filled them in.

They of course agreed to help.

After they arrived Bad Hand cast a portal outside Strange's house.

"LET'S GO." Hand said before they entered.

Strange was waiting for them.

"SEND OUT THE CALL. IT'S TIME." Hand ordered Strange.

"No… not until you **listen**." Strange said. "This happened because you got cocky. Your luck's run out RON. Time for you to grow up and begin your path to becoming what you should be… **SILVER ARM**. Varnae's become a Demigod because you've been playing around… And Kim's paid the price."

Ron struggled to the surface… and wept. "Please help me save her."

"Ok. I'll help… But **you'll** have to make the call." Strange said.

Ron went up stairs to the Sanctum to begin.

30 minutes later, it was done.

Ron came downstairs to receive the rest of the chewing that Strange had started. "Just because you're a living conduit for Magics doesn't mean you can goof around with them or…"

"Really Stephen, quit being a stick and help him!" Said a woman from the head of the stairs in the foyer.

All of them looked up to see Strange's consort Clea of the Faltine frowning at her husband.

"She's right you know." Kuan Yin said as she entered from the kitchen. "Besides the Gods have a stake in this too."

"As do I." Said Namor as he came through the front door with several others behind him. "The spawn's been the cause of the Destruction of Atlantis."

"And I." Said Vlad Tepes aka Dracula.

"And I." Hannibal King.

"I'm in." Blade.

"The frail's ok. Anyone that stands toe to toe with the Hulk's ok in my book." Wolverine.

"Watch it." Banner Hulk.

"So am I." Said the armored vigilante known as The Mauler aka Sam Bismarck.

"So will I Son." Captain America said as he clasped Ron's shoulder.

"And I Amigo." Said the Conquistador, Armored Hero of South and Central America aka Dr. P.J. Ramiro.

"P.J.?" Ron asked. He nodded.

"Hey guys. Can I sign up? I just got the Exorcist upgraded." Said Dracula's only living pure blood relative, Frank Drake.

End Part XI

Next: Endgame


	12. Part XII

Bad Hand

By mkusenagi2

The story concept © 5-19-2006  
All Marvel characters are © Marvel Comics.  
Kim Possible and other characters  
from the show are © Disney Co.  
I don't own Dark Horse Comics'  
characters either.

Let's set the tone with Bad Hand's favorite song:

I must've dreamed a thousand dreams  
Been haunted by a million screams  
But I can hear the marching feet  
They're moving into the street.

Now did you read the news today  
They say the dangers gone away  
But I can see the fires still alight  
There burning into the night.

There's too many men  
Too many people  
Making too many problems  
And not much love to go round  
Can't you see  
This is a land of confusion.

This is the world we live in  
And these are the hands were given  
Use them and lets start trying  
To make it a place worth living in.

Ooh Superman where are you now  
When everything's gone wrong somehow  
The men of steel, the men of power  
Are losing control by the hour.

This is the time  
This is the place  
So we look for the future  
But there's not much love to go round  
Tell me why, this is a land of confusion.

This is the world we live in  
And these are the hands were given  
Use them and lets start trying  
To make it a place worth living in.

I remember long ago -  
Ooh when the sun was shining  
Yes and the stars were bright  
All through the night  
And the sound of your laughter  
As I held you tight  
So long ago -

I wont be coming home tonight  
My generation will put it right  
Were not just making promises  
That we know, well never keep.

Too many men  
There's too many people  
Making too many problems  
And not much love to go round  
Can't you see  
This is a land of confusion.

Now this is the world we live in  
And these are the hands were given  
Use them and lets start trying  
To make it a place worth fighting for.

This is the world we live in  
And these are the names were given  
Stand up and lets start showing  
Just where our lives are going to.

Land of Confusion.  
Phil Collins & Genesis  
Written by Mike Rutherford

Part XII: Endgame

9-25-2006  
177A Bleecker Street  
Greenwich Village  
New York, NY  
The Home of  
Dr. Stephen Strange, MD, ThD  
Master of the Mystic Arts  
1730 hrs

His luck had finally run out.

Now…

To save Kim's soul, Ron… required his friends' aid.

So he sent out the call…

Far and wide…

For EVERY favor he was owed…

From the Nightstalkers…

Defenders…

Or anyone that could help.

When he told them what was at STAKE…

Everyone that COULD…

That weren't on Missions…

Came.

---

They were STILL coming!

"How may we help Ron?" Banner asked.

"Kim's been captured by Varnae, the Sire of all Vampires, Dr Banner…" Ron said to the Emerald Giant.

"VAMPIRES! I hate **THEM**… they're always after my blood!" He Roared, "Except for King and Dracula… they leave me alone."

"It's cool big guy, we'll get her back. Thanks."

Ron turned to the assembled…

And looked at them.

Some were heroes.

Some were Villains.

And everything in between…

But they had two things in common amongst themselves…

They respected Kim Possible enough to save her soul…

And they respected Ron Stoppable enough to help him!

"Ok guys, here's the deal… A bastard named Varnae of Atlantis was accidentally freed and has been causing problems for ALL of us. Shego and I've been fighting him for several months… Now he's…" A Teary Eyed Ron collected himself, "got Kim. We're trying to save the Universe here People… So we'll have to do more than 'just our best' whatever the price we have to STOP him **FIRST**."

"And Save Kim too." Someone said.

Ron stopped his speech. "Who said that?"

A regal personage walked forward.

**EVERYONE** stepped **AWAY** from him.

"**I DID."** Victor Von Doom said. "This battle's Important, true," The Latverian Monarch said to the stunned crowd, "but so is saving her soul. We've NEVER agreed about how the world should be… But I admire and respect her… ALL of us do… else we wouldn't be here… More Importantly… We respect you as well. Doom stands with you."

"Uh Thanks." 'I think… I hope I'm NOT gonna regret this!'

"So What's The Plan?" Cap asked.

---

9-25-2006  
Roxxon Central  
1 Roxxon Plaza  
The corner of  
Liberty and Cortlandt Sts  
New York, NY  
The Main Entrance  
2020 hrs

A huge trench coat clad individual walked up to the locked front doors of Roxxon Tower and tapped on the glass with one hand while waving a cigar around with the other.

A guard looked up from the security console and nudged his partner. "Hey Joe give the guy a light willya?"

"Sure Murph." Joe got up and opened the door and gave the fellow a light. Well he **attempted** to. "MPPHH!" he said as a huge rocky fist wrapped itself around his head! "Not one word." Ben Grimm whispered as his 'coat' slithered across the floor and tackled Joe. "Got it!" a man dressed as a ninja said as he removed his mask to reveal a smiling Reed Richards. "I always wanted to do that." He said as he linked the building's computers to the Baxter Building's AI and obscured the building security systems. "We're 5x5." He said over his link.

"Copy." Ron Stoppable said, "All Experts fire at will." The War had begun.

---

Varnae and his minions sat before the altar waiting for his latest offering to Chthon and The Ogdru to mature…

"rumbllle." The building shook. "!" "Go! Check with Security… See what it is." Varnae hissed to one of his twisted.

The thing ran off.

"Where is Roxxon The Younger? He said I would not be disturbed!" Varnae hissed.

---

Earlier…

"That's your plan?" Wolverine said. "It's nice an' simple but we need ta get past ALL that crap Roxxon an' Varnae planted in that place. We can't do this without a map."

"Maybe I can help." C.J. Roxxon II said as he stepped forward. "HUMMM!" Ron took a bead on Roxxon. "I know you have no reason to trust me… but I'm sorry… here's the data you gentlemen need to get in… I've rigged the Wards around and INSIDE the Tower to collapse once you set foot inside… I'm turning State's Evidence…" Roxxon turned to leave.

"HUMMM…" Ron morphed his hand to normal. "Why?"

"She saved me once… while she was looking for you… She knew I was corrupt and did it anyway… I knew then that she loved you… He's got her and is doing **unspeakable** things to her… Her **ONLY** hope is you…"

"Go." Ron said.

Roxxon turned to leave and stopped. "To defeat him takes belief in yourself and destroying his anchor… If you can do that then we'll be safe… That's why you failed last time Silver Arm… you didn't believe in what you **REALLY ARE**."

"Roxxon." Ron said.

"yes."

"If you're lying, or lie about anything to Fury. I'll kill you."

"I'd expect no less." And with that he left.

---

The Hulk leapt **through** the tower several times and wrecked whatever he could while he passed through. 'That should get the little bastards fired up. Good Luck Ron!' he thought as he leaped into the building's 90th floor, smashed Varnae's minion that he'd sent to investigate to paste and burrowed towards street level.

---

Shego, Dracula, Blade, Frank Drake, Doom, Hannibal King, Kuan Yin, The Mauler, The Conquistador, Namor (in Atlantean Armor), Doctor Strange, Hellboy, Liz Sherman, Abe Sapien, Wolverine, Cap, and Ron (in his Bad Hand gear) ported in using a gate and started to storm their way up the remaining floors.

'Man! This has to be the longest flight of stairs I've ever had to travel in my life.' Ron thought as they gradually **HACKED/BURNED/SLASHED** their way to the Boardroom.

Cap and The Conquistador slew any vampires they could by decapitating them with their shields…

Namor used his strength and prowess to RIP them apart…

Doom burned them with his armor…

Blade used sword and stake…

Hellboy, Liz, and Abe, shot, burned, and pounded their targets…

Kuan Yin, Shego, and Ron mixed it up by alternating burn and slash techniques…

Doctor Strange, and Frank Drake burned them…

Wolverine jumped into them and just went berserk…

Dracula, and Hannibal King used their talents to rip them into dust.

"Look out!" "BAM!" The Mauler said as he burned several shadows to dust with the Laser Cannon on his right arm while shoving Ron out of the way.

"Thanks Dude!" Ron said.

"No problem Sir. Just keep your head in the game."

---

Meanwhile at ground level…

"I hope they hurry," Ben Grimm said as he threw armored troopers around the building lobby, "Bruce's burrowin's gonna cause the place to cave in soon."

"Don't worry my friend, I'm sure they'll make it! We'll just have to hold the line." Reed said as he monitored the console. "BEN! I've got an override in the lower levels stay sharp!"

"BOOM!" an armored figure came through the floor. It was a Roxxon guard in Hulkbuster armor!

"Crap!" Ben said.

"Need a hand?" asked Banner.

"Oh yeah." Ben said as they saw several more armored guards show.

Banner and Grimm looked at each other and cried, **"IT'S CLOBBERIN' TIME!"**

---

Thor, the God of Thunder had heard the call and had just returned from Asgard with Odin's blessing to aid Ron Stoppable's cause. "Taste the might of **MJOLNIR!**" he roared as he flew around the tower and burned Varnae's abominations out of the building.

---

Whoever heard the call hero, villain or otherwise answered it! Around the world Roxxon facilities were being razed.

---

Finally they had burned down the last thrall guarding the Boardroom doors and prepared to face Varnae and what was left of his forces…

Ron walked up and opened the door to see that the room contained 20 of Varnae's fiercest thralls and demons. All of them were clustered at one end of the Boardroom. Ron's team boldly entered the room…

And prepared to do battle.

Varnae's minions parted to show the entrance to the Temple.

Varnae stood there with a curtained object.

"Now you get to watch the consequences of your actions in play, BOY!" Varnae hissed as he pulled the curtain aside to reveal…

A leathery pod.

It opened.

ALL of the assembled warriors were brought low to see…

'Kim Possible' dressed in leather…

At least NOT the Kim they all had known and loved…

It was…

…

A TWISTED mockery of Kim draped in her flesh…

"No…" Ron wept, Bad Hand groaned, The Wolf howled.

"She is infected with my ichor… to cleanse it from her veins… You and your minions must defeat me… If you do not…" Varnae grabbed Kim's mane and licked her neck with his serpentine tongue, "Then she will be mine… and…" He caressed her belly with his clawed hand and leered at those assembled, "give birth to your progeny… TWISTED by the blood that flows in her veins. After that she'll give birth to future generations of vampires to come!"

'NO! … She's pregnant! **_BASTARD! GONNA KILL_**…' Bad Hand mentally roared.

'RON! It's me Stephen!' Strange telepathically sent.

'Doc?' Ron was shocked alert.

'Keep him busy! I think I can SAVE your child… for some reason it's FIGHTING off the effects of his blood!' Strange sent.

"Kill them Beloved." Varnae hissed as Kim leapt forward and slashed at Bad Hand with her claws…

'Kim's eyes glowed scarlet as she leapt forward and took Bad Hand by surprise by slashing his face…

"ZZTTT! BLAMMM!" An ARC of magical energies bled out from his skin and threw her back!

"That's why I wear the suit!" he growled at 'Kim' as she leapt forward to resume her attacks.

'Hon, I'm SORRY! Stop this… Stop ME!' Kim wept internally.

"Guys… could use a little help…" Bad Hand said as he **BARELY** dodged her attacks.

'Dang It Kim, STOP!' Slim cried in the Astral Realm before Varnae snagged him! 'I finally have you!' he hissed as he shut Slim away in the back of his mind..

She flipped forward and spiked his suit's chest with her heels!

Ron fell with 'Kim' leaping forward to tear out his throat with her teeth…

She was stopped in midair by an Emerald Fist!

"Need some help Ron? No Kim…" Banner said as he held her in one mighty fist.

"Over here Hulk!" Strange cried as he made a mystic pass and summoned The Cage Of Cyttorrak.

The Hulk threw her into the cage and shut it!

'Hurry Ron! We DON'T have much time… Trust The Vishanti my friend… become who you **REALLY** are!' Strange sent as he began to use the Light of The Vishanti to cleanse Kim's soul.

"**KILL THEM ALL!"** Varnae roared as a close quarters free-for-all began.

The Defenders held the line while Strange attempted to work a miracle. "Here let me help Stephen." Kuan Yin said as she lent her energies to Strange's own.

"You sorry sack of SHIT!" Bad Hand Roared, "You couldn't attack me directly… because you're a coward!" Bad Hand walked through the carnage to stand in front of Varnae and slapped him!

The battle… STOPPED!

The combatants separated and went to the edges of the throne room.

You could hear a pin drop.

Varnae stared at this man… Ronald Dean Stoppable…

"In the name of all that is **HOLY**… I challenge you… for the fate of the Universe." Ron/Bad Hand/Wolf quietly said.

"…"

"I… accept." Varnae said.

GAEA appeared in the room!

"To make sure my brother's champion behaves himself…" she LOOKED around the temple…

And the twisted minions of Varnae… sans Kim turned to dust!

Gaea turned to Bad Hand…

"Do your best my Beloved Champion… That is **ALL** we have **EVER** asked of you."

"I will."

The two foes squared off…

Varnae FLEW at Ron!

Ron leaped up and used a flying stomp axe kick on Varnae's hump.

"CRACK! THOOM!" "Ugh!" Varnae grunted as he was rammed into the floor.

Ron backed up and gauged his opponent. "Get up." 'What did he mean? _'To defeat him takes belief in yourself and destroying his anchor… If you can do that then we'll be safe… That's why you failed last time Silver Arm… you didn't believe in what you **REALLY ARE**'_

Varnae _stretched_ his form towards Ron and struck like a cobra! He wrapped his putrid flesh around him and tried to crush him. "You, your world, all you love is mine to twist and create in MY image boy," he hissed as he formed **_TEETH_** inside himself and punctured Ron's suit and his skin! "When I'm done **turning** you, I'll let you watch as I sire my new race from them both." He hissed into Ron's face.

"**_No!"_** a woman's voice said. Kuan Yin leapt forward and raked her blade across Varnae's flesh!

'YEEHAW!' Slim said, 'I'm FREE!' and vanished.

"AAAGGGH!" Varnae released Ron and cowered in a corner, "You would break the rules that bind us… BIND YOU to save them?" he hissed.

"For them, yes. Now taste…" She was stopped by Gaea's hand on her shoulder. "You have another task to perform. **_Go._**" Gaea told her sister. Kuan Yin gave Gaea her blade and vanished.

"I'll fight him… for what he cost me… what he cost us!" Kim Possible said as she squared off against the creature, while Ron healed.

Varnae slithered up to his full monstrous height. "Very Well. Since the Mage and Goddess have healed you, and I can't possess you, then I'll have to EAT you!" he said as he lunged at her. Kim cartwheeled out of the way and landed in Drunken Tiger Claws Tree.

"Kim! Catch!" Gaea said as she tossed Kuan Yin's blade to her. Kim caught it and circled her opponent.

"You were Very Good… and your Child… its soul was a Delicacy… HRGH! HRGH! HRGH!" he gurgled.

Kim's eyes narrowed. 'He's playing you Girl. DON'T fall for it!" she thought.

"Oh! You Lost…" Varnae hissed as he slithered at Kim with Preternatural speed.

"BAM!" "SKREE!" a plasma pulsar blasted Varnae back!

"Get back you Undead Tumor." Shego hissed as she stood next to Kim. "Ready Princess?" "You bet!"

Varnae **_SPLIT_** in two and attacked Kim and Shego. Both warriors were being tested to their limits until…

Varnae was grabbed by THREE beings!

Ron Stoppable.

The Wolf.

And Silver Arm.

"**WE ARE THE THREE WHO ARE ONE. IT'S TIME FOR YOU TO DIE VARNAE."** They said as they trapped him in a web of energies.

---

While Kim and Shego had been battling Varnae, Ron had DIED…

And had met The Essence!

'You know what you must do.' The Essence said as it showed Ron where he had to go and what he had to do. 'Will you do it?'

'Yes.' He replied.

---

Ron accepted who he was and WHAT he was… Silver Arm. The other half of the Lotus Blade's Essence… The Heart Of Hanuman. He knew he had one more stop to make before he went back.

---

Ron appeared in another dimension.

And confronted its owner.

"Who dares enter the Realm of Shuma-Gorath…? YOU!"

"Uh Hi. Look I know you've had some problems in the past… mainly due to your arrogance…"

"**LEAVE!"** it Roared.

"NO!" Ron said as he stared at it with the Serious Face.

"Sigh. What do you want?" Shuma-Gorath asked.

"How about we become friends… and I help you get back on the path of redemption."

"!" Shuma-Gorath's eye narrowed, "How?"

Ron told it.

"I will do it… because you were honest."

Ron left.

---

That was then…

This is **NOW**!

The Three Who Are One Fused…

Into a tripartite being…

And extended the Lotus Blade towards Varnae's hovering form…

"You shall return what you have stolen." they said as Magics were fired at Varnae's body.

Those assembled that were mortal turned away.

Gaea, Kim, and Sheila watched.

"The road to redemtion starts with a single step… consider this your step Shuma-Gorath!" Ron said as he fused Shuma-Gorath's energies with Hanuman's to bring Varnae, Chthon, and the Ancient Ones to a halt and restored what they had stolen to the Gods. "This is **_NOT_** the time or the place." he roared as Varnae was snuffed out. The Ancient Ones were petrified, and a powerless Chthon was brought forth in his root form in this realm… The Ebontome.

Ron's eyes crackled with Eldritch Fire…

"Leave or DIE." He told the powerless god.

"FOOL! I was here bef…" Chthon began.

"Leave Or Die."

"I'll leave." 'You hav…' Chthon was turned to ash.

"Ron. Why?" Kim asked.

"He lied KP… Hold On a sec." Ron reached towards the heavens…

And cleansed the Universe of Varnae, Chthon's, and the Ancient Ones' influence.

'I've got enough strength for one more spell.' Ron created several portals. "GO!" he shouted as the tower began to sway.

All of the champions RAN through the portals… Just in time!

---

While Ron and his friends fought for their lives Kuan Yin was traveling through the hardest yet easiest Realm for a soul to enter… The Bardo.

'Where are you two? Hopefully you haven't run into the Mirror…' She thought as she searched 'high' and 'low' for Slim and Kim and Ron's child. '!' 'THERE!' Kuan Yin focused her attention on a BRILLIANT pair of Stars that sat before a shrouded 'woman' known the Handmaid.

She 'moved' over to the trio…

The Handmaid looked up and spied Kuan Yin closing in, she suddenly 'stood' between The Goddess of Mercy and the souls she sought.

"You are TOO late dear sister… they have been Judged… and found worthy." She said.

"I won't leave without them." Kuan Yin said. 'Why does Gaea send me on these errands?' 'Because you're the toughest, of all my Sisters.' Gaea whispered in her ear.

"As I have said they have been Judged… but you may talk to the NEW one if you like." The Handmaid stepped aside.

"Is Mommy ok Auntie?" the star on the left asked.

"Yes…" 'AUNTIE!' "Thanks to you little one she'll be fine…" Kuan started to weep.

"Daddy too?"

"Yes."

"Why are you crying Auntie?" the star asked.

"Because… because they won't get to see how brave you are… And I won't either."

"Don't cry Auntie… It'll be ok."

The Essence appeared!

"As the Handmaid has said they have been Judged… but By ME. They may leave with you… as long as you honor them by guiding them as only **YOU** can Daughter."

"Thank You." Kuan said as she EARNESTLY looked at The Essence.

"You're welcome. Sigh. What do you want?" The Essence replied.

"A Kiss from HIM." Kuan said as she pointed at Slim's soul.

"(Chuckle) Very well." Slim was converted to his original form.

"This is your reward for helping us humble warrior." She said before he received The Goddess' Kiss.

"…! **YOW!** Uh… Ma'am…" Slim looked at his feet, "uh, kin I see you agin?"

"(Giggle!) Yes… I'm a friend of Ron's."

"You must hurry!" The Essence said.

Kuan Yin left with her two charges.

---

Ron lay with his head in Kim's lap. Kim and Sheila wept. The assembled were humbled by this MAN that had the Heart Of A GOD.

Stephen Strange looked at Kim and Sheila and shook his head.

"Hey KP. Sorry about the lame assed rescue… I'll do better next time. Promise."

"You were perfect. I'm…" Kim took Sheila's hand and placed their hands over his heart, "**WE'RE** proud of you, **ALL OF US.** I just save the world from time to time… You saved the Universe."

"Thanks." Ron closed his eyes…

"!" A flash of light appeared!

Kuan Yin had come back!

"Just where do you think you're going Stoppable?" she said as she healed and wakened him. "As someone said 'This is NOT the time or place'… besides I have a gift for you…" She extended her hand and released a BRILLIANT star of light which floated towards Kim. "It's our way of saying thanks for saving us all."

"Is it?" Kim asked as she stared at it. Ron sat up and stared at it as did Sheila.

"Yes it is… and it's clean… no taint whatsoever." Kuan Yin said as the light merged with Kim's abdomen.

"What is it?" Sheila began. "A B…"

"That would be telling. Pardon me." The Goddess said as she turned to Doom, Dracula, Blade, and Hannibal King. "You four are healed. DON'T misuse it or I'll be back."

They bowed and said, "Yes Ma'am."

She turned to the assembled. "All of you are BLESSED and have our gratitude. Thank You."

There was a LOT of dust in people's eyes at that moment.

"ma'am." Kim said. "uh my Unc…"

"Oh. One moment." Kuan Yin let another star float from her hand…

It flashed…

And Slim hit the floor with a thump!

"Tarnation! Can't a body get treated with a little respect 'round here?" He griped.

"Uncle Slim!" Kim cried as she crawled over and hugged and kissed him. "You're Alive!"

"Guess so Kim. Guess I'm gonna be a Granduncle too." He said to a Blushing Kim.

Ron walked over, took Kim's hand, helped her up, knelt on his right knee, and conjured her dream ring.

EVERYONE WAS THUNDERSTRUCK!

"The answer's yes." She said.

"But I haven't asked or…" Ron started to say.

"Ok. Go ahead." Kim said. Ron stood, leaned forward and whispered in her ear. "Yes." She said as she hugged Ron and Sheila to her.

---

Epilog

3-16-2007  
The Corner of  
8th and Mercer St.  
Greenwich Village  
New York, NY  
Chez Sherman  
0900 hrs

Liz Sherman, James and Anne Possible, Anna Ji, Hellboy, Nick Fury, Trevor Bruttenholm, Sheila and Kim sat on the couch and watched with amusement as Ron played with Sheila's and Kim's daughters Yue Fù Huó Jié (Moon Easter, Yue for short), and Li Shu (Bunny) respectively; on the living room floor. Both girls had been named after Anna's middle name/cyberhandle as a tribute to her saving Li Shu (after she'd died protecting her Mom's soul), Ron, and Slim.

"Ron! Stop hogging the girls and get over here!" Sheila said with a smile.

"Sorry.' He said, as he levitated both girls and placed them in Liz and Anne's laps. "Ok, what's up?" Ron asked as he took a seat on the party couch.

While Ron spoke to Fury, Anna grew bunny ears and features to make the girls laugh.

"Ron…" Fury said after a double take! "The President and the UN Secretary General have a proposition for ya." Fury said.

"Yeah?"

"They wanna make the Nightstalkers a licensed organization… with you, Kim, And Sheila at the helm. Interested?" Fury asked.

Ron grew pensive "Maybe."

"Their reasonin' is that you've got a knack fer cleanin' up these kinds of messes… and since Kim and Sheila are demigoddesses… We figure we need all the help we can get fighting the kinds of things you've fought."

"I don't know… What do you two think?" he asked his wives.

"Yes." Kim said.

"I think it's a Good Idea Hon." Sheila said.

"Ok. I'm in."

"Great I'll," Fury started to say.

"FLASH!" Suddenly there were several versions of Ron, Kim, and Sheila in the room!

A Ron in purple garb with a Black mask stepped forward, "We have to leave Ron."

"You should tell him WHY." A Ron dressed in a dark suit, Black cloak, Red scarf, and a wide brim black hat 'said'.

"The Prime could die." Another said in black shirt and chino's.

"Yes he could." A Kim, Sheila, and Ron dressed in black suits and dark sunglasses said.

"WAIT A MINUTE! WHO'S THE PRIME?" he growled.

"The Ron Stoppable of Universe 1. If he dies you all will." Said a being that looked like an assembly of machines and organic parts. "He needs your strength." The assembled counterparts nodded in agreement.

"We're going." Team Bad Hand said.

Fin

To be continued in the last chapter of Tian Cai Level 3.

---

It's been a PURE pleasure to write this fanfic for ALL of you. It was my honor to cast:

AtomicFire: Sam Bismarck

acosta perez jose Ramiro: PJ Ramiro

mooneasterbunny: Kuan Yin/Anna Ji (Ji means hope)

They have my undying gratitude for encouraging me when I was struggling with my writing.

Once again:

**THANK YOU ALL!**


End file.
